My life with monster
by Hotday productions
Summary: Un hombre viaja para tener una nueva vida. Pero el tendrá varias sorpresas en sus vida como emocionantes aventuras y desventuras con el intercambio de estas raras especie de hombres y mujeres monstruos
1. Chapter 1

Nota1: desde ya voy a decir esto. No leí ningún fic de este anime/manga. Si ven que este fic es igual a otro, me diréis, o si no, entonces este fic es original jaja (y después será imitado por todos los fics siguientes JAJAJA. Los derechos de autor, ahora los amo).

Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou no me pertenece, solo la historia y los OC que van a aparecer

Nuevo comienzo

Joshua estaba viendo en la ventanilla del avión, viendo algunas islas abajo con algunos barcos saliendo o llegando a esas islas _"Esto será mi nuevo comienzo"_. Joshua era un hombre joven de veinticinco años, delgado y, según su madre, era el más alto de la familia, midiendo 1,85 M. Su cabello es de color negro, y su piel de color blanca. Suspiro masajeándose la cabeza, ya que él estaba en Japón, en una localidad un tanto especial según el mapa turístico que agarro en el aeropuerto.

Cerró los ojos para recordar porque estaba teniendo estas "vacaciones". En realidad estaba aquí para conseguir una nueva vida como un nuevo comienzo, ya que en América no estaba todo bien para su familia, ya que sus padres, hace unos meses, murieron en un accidente vehicular. No solo eso, si no que su hermano mayor-de tres años- no le quería ayudar en nada. Y lo peor de todo es que trabajaba en una de las empresas más importantes en todo Estado Unidos. Él estaba viajando con el dinero que le había dado sus padres de su testamento. Tenía lo suficiente para irse de este viaje y conseguir un pequeño apartamento, y hablando de eso. En internet había conseguido un apartamento un tanto chiquito por las fotos. Pero, antes de comprarla, había una especie de contrato de " **Si aceptas este contrato, conseguirás un compañero de cuarto"**. Joshua acepto ese contrato, ya que él pensaba que su compañero sería un anciano.

\- Damas y caballeros, le informamos que ya casi hemos llegado a destino. Póngase los cinturones y pongan los asientos derechos para el aterrizaje. Gracias – dijo el piloto. Joshua puso derecho su asiento lujoso de primera fila, ya que ese contrato-que no lo decía- que iba a viajar en uno de esos aviones grandes y lujosos, y en la primera fila. Puso una sonrisa por este, posiblemente, su único día de buena suerte desde la muerte de sus padres.

Joshua se estaba movilizando, ya que, según la información, un tal Smith lo iba a buscar para llevarlo a su apartamento. Estaba buscando un tal Smith, pero lo que consiguió fue a una mujer con un cartel en sus manos con su nombre. Se giró, esperando que esta mujer, vestido con un traje de trabajo de color negro, de color de piel blanca y con unos lentes de color negro oscuro tapándole los ojos. Joshua suspiro, por lo menos no haría daño por preguntar ¿o sí? – Am, buenas señoritas. ¿Estás buscando a un tal Joshua?

\- Si – puso el cartel bajo su bazo para estrecharle la mano más cómodamente – Soy Smith. ¿Y tú? – Joshua miro a la mujer bastante confundido.

\- ¿Eres Smith? – ella asintió un tanto confundida – Soy Joshua – y cuando dijo eso, ella de manera bastante rápida, agarro su brazo para después abrazarlo.

\- ¡Me la alegro de verte Sr. Joshua-san! – le grito llamando un poco su atención a todos. Miro hacia abajo para mirar como Joshua se estaba ahogándose un poco por sus senos. Sabiendo de su error, lo soltó un tanto roja por su estupidez – L-Lo siento por eso. Creo que exagere – se rasco su cabeza un tanto nerviosa por la futura reacción que tendría su invitado.

\- Si esa es tu forma de decir "bienvenido", entonces no quiero saber cómo es tu despedida – se rio un poco, como Smith para bajar un poco la presión que ella hizo. Ella tosió un poco para llamar la atención de él.

\- Muy bien, sígueme, que te voy a llevar a tu nuevo hogar – Joshua la siguió hasta la salida del aeropuerto. Cuando salieron vio un carro de color negro esperándolos – Muy bien – abrió la maletera Smith – Mete tu maleta que nos vamos – Joshua hizo lo que ella dijo y dejo su maleta en su carro. Joshua se montó al carro para irse a su apartamento.

Pasaron 40 minutos y pudo ver a través del vidrio del carro como personas estaban caminando o paseando por ahí con otras…¿personas? Ya que esto personas tenían partes o miembros de animales, como colas de serpientes o alas o patas de algún animal. Aunque no se sorprendió por esto, ya que él sabía un poco acerca de los japoneses y sus…gustos particulares, ya que él pensaba que estos sujetos estaban disfrazados con esos disfraces de furry. Y tenía que admitir que admitir que estaban excelentemente hechos _"¿Acaso estoy en una ciudad de que la gente se disfrace sea normal?"_ levanto los hombros prestándole muy poca atención.

\- Entonces Sr. Joshua-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí a Japón? – le pregunto, ya que ella quería hablar de algo por estar un poco aburrida.

\- Es para comenzar desde cero.

\- Y eso ¿Por qué? – le llamo la atención por lo que había dicho Joshua.

\- Bueno…es difícil de explicar – puso una mirada un tanto triste.

\- Bueno, tranquilo. Lo último que quiero es que comiences a llorar, ya que lave este vehículo esta mañana – los dos se rieron, bajando un poco la tensión. Pasaron otros minutos sin hablar, hasta que Smith rompió el silencio - ¿Y cómo un americano sabe perfectamente el japonés? – le pregunto, ya que pensaba que tenía que hablar con Joshua en inglés o en español.

\- Bueno, a veces tienes una cierta ventaja de que mis abuelos sean japoneses. Ellos me han enseñado como hablar en japonés y todo –Smith miro a Joshua bastante sorprendida, hasta que se rio.

\- Bueno, eso es algo muy útil aquí, ya que aquí, la gente habla mayormente en japonés – Joshua asintió, por lo menos sus 10 años de practicar japonés con sus abuelos fueron muy útiles a fin de cuentas – Pero ¿Por qué me miraste un tanto extrañado por mi nombre? – Joshua se sonrojo un poco, ya que pensaba que había metido la pata de confundir a Smith con un hombre.

\- B-Bueno, es que los Smiths que yo conozco son hombres. Y nunca en mi vida había escuchado una Sra. Smith en mi vida – cerró los ojos esperando insultos o algo peor.

\- Ahora entiendo – Joshua abrió los ojos mirándola bastante sorprendido – Pero eso es normal en mi vida. Ya que mi jefe y mis amistades nuevas me confunden como un hombre por mi nombre – se rio bastante fuerte, acompañado por Joshua. Eso sí es tener mala suerte.

Pasaron varios minutos y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa – Muy bien, ya llegamos – Joshua abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido, ya que no estaba al frente de un apartamento o edificio ¡Estaba al frente de una casa!

\- ¿Q-Qué es esto? – le pregunto mirando a Smith con bastante sorpresa.

\- Tu nuevo hogar.

\- ¿E-En serio? – Joshua no lo podía quitar la sorpresa que tenía por ver esta casa. Su casa. Hasta que su sentido común le ataco con una pregunta ¿Cuál es el truco?

\- Muy bien, bajete y déjame buscarte a tu compañero – Joshua asintió y se bajó del carro para buscar su maleta. Estaba al frente de la ventanilla del lado del conductor – Muy bien, espérame una hora – le dio las llaves de la casa – Ponte cómodo – le guiño el ojo para después cerrar la ventanilla y salir de la zona. Joshua miro las llaves que tenía en su mano. Suspiro, ya que él estaba esperando que esto sea una broma de cámara oculta o algo por el estilo. Fue a la puerta y la abrió esperando un susto…pero no hubo tal cosa. Miro la casa y estaba bastante bonita con una sala de estar con un mueble un tanto largo de color rojo rubí y una mesa de vidrio de color madera. Fue al sofá para sentarse y masajearse la cabeza, ya que esto no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? _"Esto debe ser un sueño"_ se pellizco en su brazo un tanto fuerte, pero esto no era un sueño ¡Era real! Puso su cabeza hacia atrás y miro a los lados. Pudo mirar una cocina bastante grande, tal vez la cocina más grande que había visto en toda su vida, hasta inclusive podía meterse un caballo ahí adentro sin ningún problema. Miro al otro lado para ver una sala con un gran televisor moderno. Joshua suspiro. Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Agarro su maleta y subió para el segundo piso para irse algún cuarto.

Cuando llego a una de las habitaciones-que habían cinco- para dejar su maleta en la cama sacando varias cosas teniendo cuidado de no desarmar nada, ya que él esta aun esperando una gran sorpresa de **"Caites en el programa de comedia número uno de Japón"** en algún momento, pero eso no ha llegado y estaba bastante ansioso y nervioso esperando esa sorpresa y llevarlo a su apartamento con un viejito gruñón. Estaba sacando sus cosas hasta que saco un libro escrito por él, que tenía como título de "El viajero" que había escrito hace mucho. Él quería publicar este libro por casi cinco meses, hasta que al fin se lo publicaron una compañía un tanto famosa. Pero fue quitado en sus estanterías en menos de un mes por una maldición de la sombra…cincuenta sombras de Grey. Él no entendía como esto libros de "romance erótico" era bastante famoso en tan poco tiempo quitando de lado a Harry Potter y a los Señores de los anillos, aunque su popularidad aún se mantenía en pie. Pero lo que le hacía enojar era que ese libro tenía tanta fama entre las mujeres-y algunos hombres- por su "romance"….¡PERO QUE TENIA DE ROMANTICO ESA BASOFIA DE LITERATURA! Él sinceramente no lo entendía. Su libro también tenía un romance erótico metido por ahí, pero a diferencia de esa bazofia de literatura, era más romántico y sentido común que ese libro que abusa de una mujer. Hasta inclusive esas mujeres nazis, que "defendían" los derechos de la igualdad de sexo, había dicho que ese libro era el mejor libro romántico de la historia de la literatura….no supo que decir. Lanzo el libro a la cama para después tirarse él, ya estaba un tanto cansado por el viaje de avión como toda esta locura _"Espero que esto no sea una broma"_.

Pasó una hora y pudo escuchar cómo tocaban la puerta - ¡Ya voy! – bajo las escaleras para llegar a la puerta. Inhalo y exhalo esperando una broma por parte de la televisión o algo parecido. Abrió la puerta para ver a Smith con una sonrisa. Miro más adelante y pudo ver a dos hombres vestidos de negro en el mismo vehículo que vino, aunque lo que le aterro más eran los hombres que estaban bastante firmes, y para poner más sal a la herida es que tenían pistolas en sus cinturas _"¿En qué me metí?"_ trago saliva con fuerza bastante nervioso llamando la atención a Smith.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto

Suspiro - ¿Dónde están las cámaras? – Smith lo miro bastante confusa.

\- ¿Qué cámaras? Solo traje a tu compañero – se volteo hacia el vehículo para después inhalar un tanto fuerte - ¡SASHA SAL! – grito asustando un poco a Joshua. La puerta del carro se abrió para mostrar a una mujer de color de pelo de color azul oscuro con una piel bastante blanca. Él no era un experto de las tallas de los bustos de los sostenes, pero podía ver que tenía un poco grande los senos-cup D- que le hizo sonrojar un poco. Su franela era de un rojo claro que la hacía un tanto sexy a su cuerpo. Pero lo que estaba más asombrado-y que se sonrojo un poco más- era que ella no tenía pantalones…ni piernas, sino una cola. ¡UNA COLA DE SERPIENTE!

Joshua estaba pestañeando bastante rápido pensando que era una cosa de su mente o algo parecido. Pero él hizo algo que cualquier persona cuerda hiciera…reír. Se estaba riéndose tanto que se estaba sosteniendo en las piernas para no caerse de la risa.

\- ¿Cuál es la gracia? – le pregunto Smith un tanto confundida/sorprendida por esta reacción que él estaba teniendo, hasta inclusive pensaba que estaba borracho. Joshua se compuso un poco aun riéndose. Se volteo dónde estaba Smith con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien ¿Dónde están las cámaras? – Smith lo miraba bastante confundida.

\- ¿Qué cámaras estás hablando? – le pregunto bastante confundida.

\- Por favor, no me tomes el pelo – se acercó dónde estaba la chica "serpiente" que estaba el choche. La muchacha puso su cabeza baja un tanto nerviosa mientras que Joshua se acercaba más y más – Obviamente esta cola es falsa, pero está muy bien he – toco la cola y se detuvo. Toco un poco más, hasta inclusive le pellizco un poco y sintió como esa piel se contraía un poco.

Smith estaba bastante sorprendida por la acción que estaba haciendo con Shasha. Esta vez no se iba a salir con la suya este pervertido - ¡Hey, que demonios estás hacie! – se detuvo, ya que Joshua se había caído de espaldas. Smith estaba bastante preocupada y fue corriendo donde estaba Joshua tirado en el suelo. Llego hasta él y vio que estaba completamente inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué le paso Sra. Smith-san? – le pregunto Sasha un tanto preocupada por Joshua.

\- Para serte sincera, no lo sé – miro a los hombres que estaban conteniendo la risa - ¡Vosotros! – los dos hombres se pusieron rectos, pero aún tenían una sonrisa un tanto burlona – Llevad mi carro un paseíto – los dos asintieron y se montaron en el carro - ¡Pero si me entero que le hicieron algo con Miia, van a sufrir lo mismo como los otros! – le grito y se pudo ver como los hombres se pusieron bastantes tensos y se fueron un tanto rápido.

\- ¿Qué le paso a los otros? – le pregunto Shasha mientras agarraba las piernas de un Joshua inconsciente para llevarlo a la casa.

\- ¿Conoces a los Súccubus? – ella asintió, pero estaba confundida por eso – Digamos que tuvieron una "pequeña" cita con una amiga mía Sucubu – Shasha trago saliva un tanto fuerte. Ya que conocía la popularidad de los Sucubus y sabía que con era nada bueno. Smith agarro los hombros de Joshua para llevarlo a la casa, ya que estaba confundida con lo que había dicho anteriormente. Era momento de sacarle respuestas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Ahhh, mi cabeza – Joshua-aun con los ojos cerrados- gruño un tanto adolorido.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Smith.

\- Excepto un dolor de mi espalda, nada – le respondió levantándose y sentándose en el sofá. Para después reírse un poco.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunto un tanto enojada.

\- Nada, es que solo recuerdo de ver a una mujer con una cola de serpiente. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco – se giró para ver a Smith, para ver que había puesto una mirada sería - ¿Verdad? – Smith le iba a decirle-o regañarle-pero fue detenido por una voz en la cocina.

\- ¡La comida esta lista! – Joshua se volteo para ver a la misma mujer con cola de serpiente moviéndose con total naturalidad hacía ellos. Joshua pudo ver como la muchacha dejo el plato de una comida en la mesa de vidrio para después sentarse en una silla, aunque era un tanto incomoda por el tamaño de su cuerpo y de la silla. Joshua miro a la muchacha, se rasco un poco sus ojos y aun esa muchacha tenía esa cola. Pestañeo varias veces, pero aún estaba la muchacha-que le miraba un tanto confundida- con cola. En resumen, se había vuelto loco.

\- Muy bien ¿Por qué dijiste todas esas estupideces de antes? – le pregunto esperando una respuesta o excusa por parte de él.

\- Y-Yo – apretó un poco sus puños un tanto enojado – Pensaba que me ibas a llevar a un apartamento pequeño con un maldito anciano quejón.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Shasha un tanto confundida. Smith miro a su rostro y pudo ver la misma tristeza cuando le pregunto eso en su carro.

\- Por que ¡POR QUE! – le grito asustando un poco a las muchachas - ¡YO SIEMPRE TUVE MALA SUERTE EN MI VIDA DESDE LA MUERTDE DE MIS PADRES. ME HECHARON DE VARIOS EMPLEOS. MI CASA DE MIS PADRES ME LA QUITARON EL BANCO. MI HERMANO NO ME AYUDA EN NADA. EL DINERO DE MIS PADRES LO ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA COMENZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA ESPERANDO TENER UN EMPLEO DE SEGUNDA Y VIVIR EN UN APARTAMENTO. LUEGO LLEGA SMITH PARA LLEVARME A ESTA CASA Y ESPERANDO QUE TODO ESTO FUESE UNA BROMA DE TELEVISIÓN – de repente sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lágrimas que había jurado nunca sacarlas – Y AHORA ME ENTERO QUE ESTO ES REAL Y TODO! – se sentó para apretar sus puños. Las muchachas estaban impresionadas por lo que había dicho/gritado una parte de su vida – Y-Yo – su voz era apenas un pequeño susurro – Lo siento mucho chicas – Shasha se levantó de su silla para dirigirse donde estaba Joshua. Él serró los ojos esperando un golpe de la muchacha después de su arrebato, pero lo que sintió no era lo que esperaba. Shasha lo estaba abrazando, hasta inclusive sentía como su parte de serpiente se enrollaba alrededor suyo, también sintió como sus pechos le apretaban en su pecho haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

\- No tienes que disculparte – Shasha levanto la mirada para mirar a los ojos de Joshua – Si estuviera en tus zapatos también reaccionaria igual – levanto una de sus manos para tocar en uno de sus chaquetes – Y espero ser una buena compañera para ti, Joshua-kun – se separó para luego sentarse otra vez en su silla.

Smith se levantó de su silla – Muy bien, me voy – ella se estaba retirando, hasta que la voz de Joshua la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! – Smith se volteo – Como hago esto. No se cuidar a…ella – le dijo un tanto asustado esperando no ofenderla.

\- Tranquilo, mañana por la mañana te digo las reglas.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Joshua, pero también Shasha estaba mirando un tanto curiosa ¿Acaso era por la otra chica que estaba en el carro?

\- Solo te dire dos cosas importantes. La primera es que la raza de Shasha es Lamia – él miro a Shasha asintiendo, por lo menos sabia la raza de esta mujer/serpiente – Y lo segundo es que tengo que llevar a otra Lamia a otra casa como compañero. Mañana te explico por qué – ella se fue a la puerta, pero se volteo guiñándole un ojo – Suerte – abrió y cerró la puerta. Ya habría salido.

Pasaron unos minutos y Shasha y Joshua estaban sentados en el mismo sofá-para que este más comoda-en un silencio un tanto incomodo – B-Bueno ¿Cuántos años tienes? - le pregunto para romper el silencio formado después de la salida de Smith.

\- 22 años Joshua ¿Y tú? – le pregunto

\- 25 – y otra vez el silencio.

\- Y-Y bueno, te prepare una comida – agarro el plato de la mesa - ¿Quieres probarlo? – le dio el plato a Joshua, que lo agarro. Joshua no quería decir no al plato de comida que Shasha había preparado. Agarro un poco para probarlo.

…

..

.

Se murió…¡para irse al cielo! El plato que había preparado Shasha era único, ya que él no era un experto en comidas, pero saber que ella había preparado este manjar de comida era genial, sentía que su paladar bailaba y cantaba por el increíble sabor. En resumen, no tenía palabras para esto - ¡Es increíble esta comida! – se giró con una sonrisa a Shasha - ¡Es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida! – Shasha se sonrojo un poco por la alegría y elogio por parte de él.

\- Hay por favor – retiro su mirada un tanto roja – No es para tanto – y desde ahí, se rompió el hielo entre ellos, ya que las próximas horas estaban hablando de cualquier cosa, desde sus familias, amigos o de cualquier cosa o estupidez que le venga a la mente.

Era de noche y Joshua estaba en su cuarto acostado con su pijama de coló azul marino, que la franela tenía una imagen de una gran serpiente, ya que él era fanático de las serpientes. Y ahora tenia a una compañera Lamia en su casa…era el mejor día de su vida después de la muerte de sus padres. Suspiro un tanto cansado, ya que él había traído para Shasha varias cobijas, ya que él sabía que las serpientes eran de sangre fría y no quería que se resfríe, o en un sentido humorístico, que hiberne. Cerró los ojos para dormir un poco. Ya que mañana Smith vendrá para darles unas reglas acerca de su compañera Lamia.

Paso una hora y Shasha abrió la puerta del cuarto de Joshua, ya que ella tenía un poco de frio, aun con las sabanas que él le había dado. Ella se movió hasta la cama tan silenciosamente posible para no despertarlo, cuando llego, pudo ver como dormía su compañero, no, su amigo en su cama. Ya que esta no es su primera familia que ella fue, y siempre fue el mismo resultado…temor. Pero él era completamente distinto, aunque la primera impresión la aterro un poco, aunque fue solucionado por su vida de mala suerte tuvo el joven que lo comprendió un poco por su actitud – Se ve tan tierno – susurro sonrojándose un poco. Ella se subio a la cama lentamente para no despertarlo, cuando estaba ya en la cama, enrollo un poco lento y suave alrededor de Joshua, cuando ya lo tenia enrollado por completo lo abrazo un poco suave para no despertarlo de su sueño – Dulces sueños…Joshua-kun – cerro los ojos y después puso su cabeza en su pecho-el pecho de Joshua- para dormir.

Mañana será un gran día para ellos dos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota2: la gran diferencia que tendrá este fic será el romance y las relaciones que tendrán Joshua y su nueva vida en el nuevo. Además de eso, este fic tendrá una combinación de cap cortos y largos.

Nota3: les gusto o no? Este será un fic que me dieron un desafío en una página de Facebook. Pero publicare los cap aquí en fanfiction. No se asusten.

Nota4: y hablando de Facebook, las personas que lo lean, les invito también leer mis otras historias. Déjenme sus comentarios y todo eso. Se despide Hotday


	2. Chapter 2

Paseo por una broma de mal gusto

Joshua estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero algo le perturbo su sueño. Él agito un poco su cabeza al sentir algo rozando su nariz. Él abrió los ojos y vio el despertador en una mesita de noche _"¿La cinco?"_ pensó impresionado, ya que él no era muy madrugador. Él se iba a levantarse para irse al baño, pero una presión en su pecho, como todo su cuerpo, le impedía moverse, el miro hacia abajo para ver que le impedía moverse, y se puso rojo, ya que Shasha estaba acostada en su cama y su cola lo estaba abrazando impidiéndole moverse. Él miro que ella tenía aun su pijama _"Por lo menos"_ pensó, un poco alegre, pero una duda estaba en su cabeza ¿Qué rayos ella hace acostada en su cama?

Él aparto un poco sus pensameintos para mirar a Shasha y ver como salía de esta apretada y cómoda sensación que sentía, pero cuando miro su rostro, se quedó paralizado _"Que hermosa es"_ pensó, poniéndose un poco rojo, eso u podía sentir sus senos presionando contra su pecho. Él agito su cabeza para quitar esas ideas pervertidas, pero su movimiento hizo despertar. Ella abrió un poco sus ojos, para después sonreír.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste Joshua-kun? – le pregunto, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.

\- B-Bien – le respondió un tanto nervioso por su situación actual – Y ¿T-tú? – le pregunto.

-Bien – ella bostezo un tanto tierna – Cinco grados más Joshua-kun – Joshua miro al despertador, para después bostezar también.

\- Si…cinco minutos más – él cerró un poco sus ojos – Pero ¿me podrías soltar un poco? – le pregunto, esperando no ofenderla.

\- ¿Por? – le pregunto un tanto cansada.

\- Soy un poco claustrofóbico – le dijo, pensando que ella se iba a reír o algo así, ya que siempre se reían con respecto a eso.

\- Oh, entiendo – le dijo, y le soltó un poco, lo suficiente para que moviese los brazos, y de repente Joshua la abrazo _"N-No lo puedo creer"_ ella se puso roja, ya que ella esperaba que la empujase o algo parecido, pero no esto…y se sentía muy bien. Ella abrazo a Joshua y apretó un poco su cola, lo suficiente para que Joshua lo sintiese, pero no para lastimarlo.

\- konbanwa – dijo feliz, mientras cerraba los ojos para terminar su sueño.

\- konbanwa – ella cerró los ojos para dormir.

El despertador sonó y fue apagado por la cola de Shasha, para que después los dos se levantase de la cama - ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – pregunto un tanto temerosa por su respuesta.

\- No – le respondió con una sonrisa para levantarse de la cama, él se volteó para mirar a Shasha sorprendida – Pero ¿Por qué dormiste en mi cama? – le pregunto, aunque en su interior estaba contento de que Shasha durmiese en su cuarto y cama…pero no sabía el por qué.

\- Es que tenía frio y quería alguien calentito para dormir – Joshua se puso colorado ante lo que dijo, haciendo tragar saliva y haciendo reír a Shasha.

\- C-Creo que voy a preparar la ducha – salió un tanto rápido hacia el baño, dejando a una Shasha riéndose.

Joshua cerró la puerta del baño y se fue al…¿gran jacuzzi? _"Bien, esto es muy rididculo"_ pensó, ya que podía meterse-literalmente- a todo un ejercito pequeño. Él se fue al jacuzzi para preparar el baño de Shasha, y su experiencia con mascotas serpientes le decía que debe tener una temperatura estable, ni muy fría ni caliente. Cuando el jacuzzi estaba lleno, meto la mano para verificar la temperatura _"Excelente"_ pensó victorioso, ya que era la primera vez que llenaba de agua un jacuzzi…más por este tamaño.

\- ¿Esta listo? – pregunto Shasha entrando en el baño.

\- Hai Shasha-chan, ya está lis – se interrumpió, ya que vio a Shasha desnudo…y podía ver perfectamente sus senos de cup-D – S-S-Shasha ¿Por qué estás desnuda? – pregunto un tanto asustado por su situación.

\- Me voy a bañarme, tontito – ella se movió hacia el jacuzzi. Cuando se metió completamente, ella suspiro – El agua está perfecta ¡Gracias! – le dijo bastante alegre.

\- D-De nada Shasha – le dijo, mientras se rascaba su cabeza un tanto tímido.

Shasha miro un tanto detenidamente a Joshua, para después olerloa distancia-sin que él lo sepa- - ¡Guacala! Hueles feo – ella agito su mano al frente de su nariz.

Joshua levanto su brazo derecho para olerlo…y si, olía feo, ya que él no se bañó ayer por todo lo ocurrido de ayer - ¿Por qué no te metes a dar un baño? – le pregunto Shasha con una sonrisa, poniendo un tanto nervioso a Joshua, ya que él tendía que quitarse la ropa, al frente de Shasha...y lo ponía bastante nervioso por eso.

\- D-Después de que salgaaaaaaaaaaaas – grito, ya que fue jalado por Shasha para meterlo en el jacuzzi. Él se levantó del agua, escupiendo un poco de líquido de su boca, él abrió los ojos para ver que la cola de Shasha tomo su camisa - ¡H-H-HEY! ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué haces?! – le grito, pero no fue respondido y finalmente Shasha le quito la camisa y también el pantalón, aunque fue más fácil para ella quitárselo que la camisa. Joshua trago saliva, ya que él estaba completamente desnudo ante Shasha, que se acercaba un tanto peligrosamente.

\- ¿Sabes qué hago con los machos que se meten desnudo ante una lamia desnuda? – le pregunto Shasha un tanto sensual, mientras que Joshua negaba la cabeza bastante nervioso, mientras retrocedía - ¿Acaso quieres saberlo? – otra vez negó la cabeza, pero choco con el muro del jacuzzi, el giro su cabeza para ver que era una pared sin salida _"Maldición"_ pensó aterrado, pero supo de su error y giro su cabeza, para ver a Shasha al frente de su rostro, compartiendo el mismo aire _"P-Por favor, que no me coma"_ rezo, ya que no sabía qué le iba a hacer Shasha a él.

Ella puso una sonrisa mucho más grande, para después sacar algo del agua - ¡Un baño! – grito alegre, mientras sacaba un jabón y una especie de crema.

…

..

.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto bastante confundido por la acción tan…rara que ella hizo.

\- ¡Tuviste que ver tu cara, que tan gracioso! – ella se rio, poniendo de malas a Joshua.

\- ¡Fue tu culpa! – le señalo con su mano izquierda, para después lanzarle agua con la derecho, mojando en el progreso a Shasha.

\- L-Lo siento – se rasco su cabeza un tanto nerviosa – Pero no pude evitarlo, te veías tan mono cuando te pones nervioso – le dijo, poniendo un poco rojo a Joshua – Peor ¡Un baño! – le dio las cosas a Joshua, que las agarro para que después Shasha se voltease, enredando un poco su cola entre sus piernas, señalando su espalda, haciéndole entender su mensaje.

Joshua le estaba restregando el jabón por su espalda, que la hacía suspirar a Shasha un tanto alegre. Después Joshua agarro un poco de agua para echarle en su espalda, para quitarle el jabón – Ahora la crema – Joshua agarro la crema, que estaba flotando a su derecha, para después mirarlo un tanto raro, ya que tenía un dibujo de una cola parecida a la de Shasha, pero de color marrón ¿acaso era de esas cremas que hacia tan suave tu piel como el de un trasero de bebe? O en este caso ¿Cómo el de una lamia? - ¿Te echo esta crema en tu espalda? – le preguntó, ya que lo último que él quería era poner la crema en todo su cuerpo humano.

\- No Joshua-kun, en mi cola – le respondió, poniendo rojo a Joshua.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué? – le pregunto nervioso, temblando un poco sus manos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Joshua-kun? – le pregunto, por ese ataque raro que él tuvo.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? – pregunto, esperando de que ella se arrepintiese.

\- Sí, estoy segura – Joshua trago nervioso, y se echó crema en sus manos, para después masajear su cola, haciendo suspirar a Shasha.

\- Tus manos se sientes muy bien – susurro, pero fue escuchado por Joshua, que se puso un poco nervioso, pero puso una sonrisa. Puso sus manos al frente de la cola de Shasha, que le hizo detener su mano en una zona fija - ¿Hice algo? – pregunto, un tanto extrañado de que ella la detuviese ¿acaso se arrepintió?

\- Estas en una zona un tanto especial – le dijo, poniéndose un tanto roja, que Joshua no pudo ver por estar detrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto, confundido ¿Qué es esa zona especial?

\- Estas casi tocando mi vagina – Joshua se puso al rojo vivo, que si fuese esto una caricatura sus orejas expulsasen humo como un tren.

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – grito, intentando apartar su mano, pero no podía hacerlo por el agarre de Shasha.

\- Tranquilo, eres nuevo en esto como las de mi especie, no estoy enojada – le dijo, soltando la mano de Joshua, que lo aparto de esa zona para estar en otra.

" _Casi término"_ pensó un tanto alegre, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía triste por eso, ya que solo le faltaba la punta de la cola. Cuando lo toco, Shasha gimió un tanto fuerte, asustando un poco a Joshua - ¿¡E-Estas bien?! – le pregunto un tanto asustado, pensando que le había hecho daño.

\- N-Nada, es solo que tocaste una parte de mi cola que es muy sensible – le respondió, gimiendo un poco suave para recuperarse de esa sorpresa.

\- Bueno, gracias a Kami que no te haya lastimado, pero ¿puedes hacer un pequeño favorcito? – le pregunto, con un poco de dolor en su voz.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto confundida por su voz.

\- Me estas apretando las piernas – le dijo, tomando de sorpresa a Shasha, que alivió un poco su agarre, para que su sangre fluya en sus venas – Gracias – le dijo, un tanto aliviado de ese abrazo de oso, o en este caso, abrazo de lamia.

\- No hay de qué, pero es tú turno de tomar un baño – le dijo, para soltar su cola de sus piernas y posicionarse en su espalda.

\- O-Ok – le dijo, un tanto nervioso.

Él escucho como Sasha ponía el jabón y lo restregaba en sus manos, aunque él esperaba el toque femenino de ella, pero no sintió nada. Después sintió sus manos poniéndose en sus hombros - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto, pero se puso rojo al sentir sus pechos en su espalda - ¡¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?! – exclamo un tanto asustado por el toque repentino de sus pechos en su espalda.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – le pregunto, mientras subía y bajaba sus pechos en su espalda.

\- Ammmm ¿sí? – le respondió, no tan seguro de su respuesta…pero en su interior se sentía muy bien.

Pasaron unos minutos y Joshua-aun con el sonrojo- mientras se dirigía al cuarto para ponerse una ropa.

Él estaba situado en la cocina junto con Shasha, que estaba acostada en el sillón, mirando la tele, mientras que Joshua estaba cocinando, aunque él quisiese que Shasha cocínese, pero él no era uno de esos hombres que quería una compañera que le hiciese todo, mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele y tomando como un estúpido sin futuro – Ah, otra vez ese documental – comento Shasha. Joshua giro la cabeza para ver que documental era ese (es el mismo que aparece en el primer episodio de este anime/manga).

\- Vaya – dijo Joshua, un tanto impresionado - ¿Solo este lugar sabe de esto?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que todo Japón sabe de esto también…creo – le dijo, no tan segura.

\- Pero no escuche nada en las noticias o algo así de esto en Japón – dijo Joshua, un tanto confundido.

\- Es muy simple, lo que tengo entendido es que Japón mantiene esto en completo secreto.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Joshua, interesado.

\- Es…algo complicado – le dijo, un tanto insegura.

\- Tranquila, si no quieres decirlo, está bien para mí – Shasha asintió, agradeciendo por no profundizar más el tema – Y ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene los de tu…tipo aquí? – pregunto, esperando no ofenderla.

\- Bueno, tenemos toda una vida caminando entre ustedes, los humanos, pero respondiendo tú pregunto, más o menos veinte años estamos viviendo con vosotros en este lugar.

\- Ah – asintió Joshua, y siguió preparando la comida…¿Qué dijo? – Espera ¿toda una vida? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Si, estamos viviendo con los de tu especie desde casi desde el inicio del tiempo – le respondió Shasha.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? – le pregunto atónito, ya que él nunca había escuchado de que estos seres caminasen con los humanos al lado, ni siquiera en los documentos históricos aparecen tal cosa – Pero ¿De dónde ustedes viven?

\- Bueno – ella se masajeo el mentón – Originalmente la relación de mi tipo con tu raza comenzó en Zinpagu.

\- ¿Zinpagu? – pregunto, ya que nunca había escuchado de esas tierras o nación.

\- Eso yo te lo explico yo – dijo una voz nueva. Los dos se giraron para ver a Smith, que estaba sentado en la silla como si fuese su casa.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto Shasha un tanto asustada por su aparición sorpresa.

\- Siempre he estado aquí – le respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia.

\- Sabes que eso ni se lo cree ni a un bebe ¿sabes? – comento Joshua, con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

Suspiro Smith y saco unas llaves en su bolsillo – Llaves de repuesto – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué lo tienes? – le pregunto Joshua, mientras miraba a Smith con no tan buenos ojos mientras dejaba el plato de comida en la mesa-que era unas tostadas, huevos y tocino- para después sentarse.

\- Por si acaso – le respondió muy calmadamente.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Shasha.

\- Bueno, primero voy a explicarle a Joshua-kun acerca de su duda – le dijo Smith, desviando su pregunta.

\- Es sobre Zinpagu ¿verdad? – le pregunto.

\- Sip – ella puso una sonrisa e inhalo un poco profundo, aparentemente esta iba a ser una muy larga historia – Lee este libro y ya - ...o quizás no.

\- ¿Espera un minuto? Y ¿Mi pregunta? – pregunto, mientras agarraba el libro.

\- El libro te lo dirá – agarro una tostada y ella se levantó del asiento para irse.

\- ¡Hey, para dónde vas! – le grito Joshua.

\- Ah sí, se me olvidaba algo – ella se volteó con una sonrisa sería – Hay una ley muy estricta acerca de las relaciones que deben tener los humanos y las monster girls.

\- Y ¿Cuál es? – le pregunto, por lo menos podía saber unas cuantas reglas.

\- No debes tener relaciones sexuales con ninguna de ellas – ella dijo, mientras se iba rápidamente del lugar.

…

..

.

\- ¡¿QUÉ! – grito asustado, ya que él está recordando las cosas que él y Shasha habían hecho está mañana. Él bajo su mirada, bastante preocupado por meterse en problemas, o irse a la cárcel, pero vio una nota en la mesa. Él la agarro y se asustó un poco más, ya que decía: _"_ _ **Rompe esa regla e iras por veinte años a la cárcel y Shasha ira a otro hogar"**_.

…

..

.

" _Estoy jodido"_ se sentó, mientras se masajeaba las sienes para calmarse un poco.

Shasha miraba todo normalmente, hasta la parte de la prohibición _"Que raro, nunca he escuchado esa regla"_ pensó un tanto confundida. Ella miro como Joshua agarraba la nota, para después sentarse y masajearse los ojos de puro nerviosismo, ella agarro la nota y también se sorprendió, pero de una manera diferente. Ella tuvo una idea, para que su amigo pueda calmarse un poco – Hey Joshua – el mencionado se volteó, un tanto nervioso.

" _Espero que no me pida llamar a Smith"_ pensó asustado.

\- ¿Quieres salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joshua y Shasha estaban caminando en la calle de esta ciudad. Josua tenía una franela de color azul marino y en la espalda tenía unos colmillos parecido a una serpiente, que él llamaba como su franela de "chico duro" y unos pantalones marrones oscuros y unos zapatos marrones. Mientras que Shasha tenía una franela de color rosa de manga larga, ya que ella no podía usar unos pantalones por su cola.

Ellos dos estaban por comprar ciertas cosas a Shasha – Entonces esa tal Miia se perdió y Smith la busco ¿verdad? – le pregunto, ya que Shasha le explico de que, el día anterior, Shasha no estaba sola, si no con un tal Miia que se salió de su hogar residente de una persona llamada Cariño _"O por lo menos como ella lo llama por cariño"_ pensó un tanto gracioso, ya que llamar a alguien Cariño ya de por si era gracioso.

\- En verdad esa persona se llama Kurusu, pero Smith dice que a veces lo llama Cariño-kun…y no me lo preguntes por que no se – ella dijo rápidamente, mientras contenía la risa de ese sobrenombre tan raro y gracioso.

\- Eso si da mal rollo – él miro un tanto cómico a Shasha -¿Me llamarías Cariño? – le pregunto, mientras se aguantaba la risa por su expresión avergonzada, mientras se ponía un tanto roja.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto un tanto enojada - ¡Claro que no! – le grito, mientras se giraba para que él mirase su espalda – No soy tan inmadura como esa tal Miia o Smith – le dijo, pero ella escucho la risa de Joshua. Ella se volteó, para después mirar a Joshua con unos malos ojos - ¡De que te ríes! – le grito, con una vena en su cabeza.

\- Es por tu reacción, es muy mona y cómica – ella se sorprendió, para después reírse también, está iba a ser una caminata bastante buena.

Y ella tenía razón.

Ellos dos estaban saliendo de una zona de juegos, mientras Shasha tenía un peluche de una serpiente bastante mona, mientras que Joshua tenía unas fotos de ella y él – Así te vez un tanto graciosa – él le enseño la foto y ella golpeo un tanto suave a Joshua, ya que se veía que Joshua le puso unos cuernos, con las paletas de helados que habían comprado antes.

\- Malvado, yo no soy pariente deñ los súcubos o algo parecido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento - … - Espera ¿dijiste súcubos? – le pregunto ¿acaso existían esas monstruos del sexo malévolas?

\- Si ¿por? – le pregunto, y giro su rostro para mirarlo, pero pudo ver una expresión un tanto palido.

\- Y son…¿malvadas? – le pregunto, ya que no quería topar con una súcubos y que lo mate como lo hacen usualmente.

\- ¿Malvadas? – pregunto cómicamente – No ¿de dónde sacaste esa estupidez? – pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – desvió la pregunta con otra pregunta. Ella suspiro y señalo arriba, hacia un edificio pequeño…y se sorprendió. Ya que él estaba viendo a una súcubos con una ropa bastante sexy de franela roja rubí que la hacia ver su figura más sexy y unos pantalones de color azul cielo un tanto cortos, dejando ver sus delgadas y sexys piernas, y finalmente sus senos un tanto grandes-cup D- que estaba dándole leche de su pecho izquierdo a un bebe de unos tres o cuatro meses de edad…¿Qué? - ¿Qué está haciendo esa súcubos con ese niño? – pregunto preocupado por la situación del pequeño.

\- Lo está cuidando – le respondió, mientras ella se marchaba.

Joshua miro un tanto confundido, ya que los súcubos por la palabra de los religiosos y por creencia popular eran considerados malvados, pero ahora estaba viendo a una súcubos que estaba dándole leche como si fuera una madre ¿o lo estaba cuidando? - ¿Cómo sabes que es su hijo o es una niñera? – le pregunto, mientras veía como la súcubos salía volando, aun con el niño entre sus brazos.

\- En primer lugar, las súcubos no son niñeras, y nunca escuche de una. Y lo otro, es adoptado – le respondió, como si fuese lo más simple del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La conoces acaso? – le pregunto interesado.

\- No, ya que si fuese su hijo, su esposo la estaría acompañándola con su bebe, si no fuese ese caso, entonces su hijo es adaptado.

\- Ah, ya veo – él ahora entendía sobre la situación del pequeño y estaba menos preocupado ahora… _"Espera un minuto ¿Acaso ella dijo esposo?"_ pensó, ya que la regla que le dijo Smith aun la rodeaba en su mente ¿O acaso los esposos de las súcubos eran excluyente de esa regla? Él agito su cabeza, sacando esa idea y acompaño, pero se detuvo de repente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Shasha, volteándose y mirando a Joshua que tenía una sonrisa aguantada en su rostro.

\- Mira esa pareja – él señalo a un hombre que era jalado como si fuese un muñeco de trapo por una lamia hacia la zona de juegos que ellos estaban anteriormente.

\- Esa es Miia – dijo, aguantando la risa por la mala suerte del hombre.

\- Y ese debe ser Kuruso – comento, mientras se reía un poco por la mala suerte que él tenía.

\- ¡Hey mira! – grito Shasha, señalando una tienda de ropa, que decía " **Ropa para humanos y monstruos"** – Vamos, que tengo que comprar ropa para mí.

\- Igual yo – dijo Joshua, caminando hacia la tienda, ya que lo que trajo consigo mismo era suficiente para unas pequeñas vacaciones, no vivir una vida nueva.

Joshua se sentó en una silla, ya que él agarro todo lo que él necesitaba, como franelas, pantalones, medias e interiores. Mientras que Shasha aun buscaba algunas franelas, sostenes y unas cosas raras _"Bueno, que tengo que perder"_ pensó, mientras agarraba el libro que le dio Smith, ya que él no le gustaba ese tipo de libro, pero para pasar un poco el tiempo lo iba a leer.

…

..

.

" _Increíble"_ pensó impresionado, ya que esto es muy interesante, ya que supo que si antes había estos seres caminando en todo el mundo, aunque su relación no eran de las mejores con los humanos…todas las partes del mundo excepto _"Zinpagu"_. Esa tierra era el primero y el único donde la relación entre estos seres y los humanos eran muy unidos, tanto que hasta había matrimonios entre ellos y era bastante normal _"Pero ¿Por qué lo mantienen prohibido eso?"_ pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve toque, él se giro para ver a Shasha con unas bolsas.

\- Me voy a probar los sostenes, estaré en los probadores – Joshua asintió y él se movilizo, junto con Shasha hacia los probadores. Él se sentó afuera de los probadores mientras esperaba a Shasha, meintras que esperaba él estaba leyendo el libro y se sorprendía cada vez más y más, pero también se ponía un tanto enojado, ya que los humanos, fuera de Zinpagu, habían exterminado varias rasas de estos seres y los mayores culpables eran los cristianos _"Por razón Shasha no quería comentar acerca de eso"_ pensó, ya que algunas de las razas que fueron exterminadas fueron lamias y él entendía un poco de eso, ya que no era nada cómodo decir cómo eso, ahora él tenía ojos nuevos para su amiga Shasha. Él llego hasta la parte de las reglas y él pensaba que una de esas reglas lo mismo que le dijo Smith esta mañana… _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"_ grito mentalmente, ya que el libro decía que "SI" los humanos podían tener relaciones sexuales con estos seres _"Entonces ¿Por qué Smith dijo tal cosa antes?"_ pensó sorprendido ante tal revelación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un jalón en su espalda, él se giro para ver a Shasha tapada por la cortina.

\- ¿Puedes entrar por un momento? – él asintió, no tan seguro del por qué. Él se levanto de la silla y entro, y se puso rojo, ya que Shasha solo tenía un sostén rojo rubí, parecido como el de su cola, y en sus dos manos tenía un sostén marrón y en la otra uno verde esmeralda - ¿Cuál me queda mejor? – le pregunto, con una sonrisa cómica por la cara de Joshua.

\- E-El rojo – y él salió de forma rápida, haciendo reír a Shasha.

" _Te lo mereces por la broma que me hicistes"_ pensó, triunfadora, mientras buscaba en una mesa una cosa _"¿Dónde carajo puse esa cosa?"_ pensó, mientras buscaba un tanto desesperada algo.

Cuando Joshua salió del probador, él inhalo y exhalo fuertemente por ese pequeño susto, aunque ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto por esa regla un tanto rara que le dio Smith, pero si se puso nervioso. Él vio en sus pies una…cosa un tanto rara. Él lo agarro y sintió un líquido en la parte trasera de esta cosa _"¿Qué es esto?"_ pensó, mientras formulaba cosas en su cabeza para saber que era eso.

\- Ah Joshua-kun – llamo Shasha, un tanto nerviosa, Joshua se giro para ver a Shasha con su franela – Esa es mi pantis – Joshua se puso rojo y le dio las pantis de forma rápida.

\- L-Lo siento mucho Shasha-chan – le dijo nervioso.

\- N-No tiene nada de que preocuparse, ya que no sabes nada de es/¡LLEVATE LAS DOS! – escucharon un gran grito y vieron al mismo hombre de la otra vez corriendo hacia la salida. Los dos se giraron, para después reírse, no fue un buen día para ese hombre.

Los dos salieron de la tienda y se fueron para caminar un poco, aun con las bolsas en sus manos – Entonces sabias que la regla de Smith era flasa ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo un tanto enojado.

\- Lo siento mucho Joshua-kun, es que lo que dijo Smith me sorprendió de una manera bastante grande – le respondió, un tanto culpable – Pero ¿Por qué nos hizo esto? Especialmente a ti.

\- No lo sé, quizás me estaba tomando el pelo por ser nuevo o algo así, pero esa nota que dejo si se paso de la raya – dijo un tanto enojado.

\- ¡Hey mira es la misma lamia! – dijo una mujer. Los dos se giraron para ver a una pareja no tan agradable (es el mismo par de tontos que aparece en el anime/manga).

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo Shasha un tanto nerviosa ante ellos.

\- No lo sé – dijo igual de nervioso como ella, aunque él podía oler un poco de alcohol en sus alientos…y olían a muerte.

\- Esa monstruosidad – dijo asqueada la mujer al ver a Shasha.

\- ¡Hey, no digas algo así a ella, horrorosa! – le grito.

\- Oh ¿acaso Cariño-kun ya tiene lentes? – los dos se rieron lo que dijo el hombre.

" _¿Qué le pasa?"_ pensó un poco choqueado por este par, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido. De repente una pequeña multitud de gente lo rodearon y le estaban tomando varias fotos _"¿Dónde carajo vino está gente?"_ pensó un tanto sorprendido, aunque lo que ponía confuso era que decían a susurros como "¿Qué le paso a la otra lamia y al otro sujeto?" y parecidos.

\- J-Joshua-kun – susurro intranquila Shasha.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto un tanto asustado por eso.

\- Po-Podemos irnos, me ponen nerviosa toda esa gente y esas cosas – Joshua asintió y agarro la mano de Shasha y se fueron al único lugar tranquilo del lugar, un hotel…un hotel de amor.

" _No tenemos tiempo"_ pensó y lo más rápido se metió.

Cuando entraron, vieron a una mujer conejo, con una franela de color blanco como su pantalón, tenía unos senos Cup-c un poco grandes, y tenía el pelo de color rosa fuerte y unos ojos de igual color. Ella estaba en el mostrador - ¡Buenas! ¿Acaso necesitan una habitación especial? – le dijo un tanto sensual, poniendo rojo a la pareja.

\- ¡N-No! – dijo apresuradamente Joshua y Shasha a la vez – Necesitamos salir de aquí ¿tienen una puerta trasera o algo así? – pregunto Joshua rápidamente.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto, ya que era la primera vez que le pedían algo así.

\- ¡Oigan, donde están esos dos fenómenos! – gritaron una pareja.

" _Oh no, no otra vez esos dos"_ – Muy bien, atrás de esa puerta – señalo una puerta que decía " **Mantenimiento"** – Hay una salida trasera – miro a la pareja para darles una sonrisa – Suerte – los dos asintieron y se fueron, no sin antes de agradecerle.

Ella suspiro, ya que esos dos sujetos que estaban afuera es un dolor peor que un grano en el culo, como a veces decía su amiga minotauro a veces. Miro en su reloj - ¡Cariño! – grito, y detrás suyo se abrió la puerta mostrando a un hombre de franela negro y unos pantalones de color beige y unos zapatos rojos con franjas negras.

\- ¿Dime amor? – le pregunto, mientras se peinaba un poco su pelo con un peine negro.

\- Voy a almorzar – él asintió y ella se fue a la misma puerta que él salió. Pasaron cinco minutos para que otra pareja de hombre y lamia entrasen al hotel, pero estaban un tanto nerviosos, y no era por estar en este lugar.

\- Buenas ¿Qué necesit/Necesitamos un cuarto ¡Ya!

Joshua y Shasha finalmente salieron de la puerta – Que aventura ¿No? – pregunto, mientras quitaba un poco de telaraña de su cabello, ya que ahí era un lugar un tanto chiquito, más para Shasha.

\- Si, que aventura – dijo Shasha, mientras se sacaba polvo de sus hombros y de su pecho. Ellos se voltearon al edificio por escuchar una pequeña explosión y vieron un poco de humo saliendo de una ventana.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto un tanto asustado.

\- Apostaría que fue un lich – dijo muy segura Shasha.

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto nervioso, ya que él había leído que los lich eran muertos-vivientes que hacían experimentos – Pero ¿usualmente salen? – pregunto, ya que también leyó que los lich no salían mucho de…de donde vivan.

\- Bueno, es un tanto raro verlos caminar afuera, pero a veces ocurre – ella señalo a una pareja de hombre y mujer. Joshua fijo un poco su mirada y pudo ver que la mujer que tenía un sombrero un tanto grande de color marrón claro, junto con una chaqueta de color gris claro y unos pantalones beige, que tenía un rostro bastante pálido y sin emociones, hasta que el hombre le toco su hombro y pudo ver que ella puso una pequeña sonrisa – Solamente sonríen a sus esposos – le respondió ante la pregunta nunca dicha y el asintió, para después irse.

\- ¡Hey, ahí están esos dos! – grito el hombre, saliendo de un callejón, mientras varias moscas volaban encima de sus cabezas – Son unos fenómenos por salir con esa monstruosidad – dijo nuevamente el hombre.

Shasha tenía una vena en su cabeza, mientras tenía un leve tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo - ¡Repítemelo aquí en la cara! – grito Shasha, amenazando con un puño.

\- Como él dijo ¡Fenómeno! – grito la mujer, mientras tenía una sonrisa arrogante – Ademas, no nos puedes tocar si no quieres que te lleven a tu país – dijo, mientras se reía un poco malvada junto con el hombre.

\- Joshua-kun – dijo un tanto tierna Shasha, poniendo un tanto nervioso – ¿En ese libro dice algo lo que ellos dijeron? – le pregunto, mientras apretaba sus puños peligrosamente.

\- Nop, no dice nada de eso – le respondió, ya sabiendo lo que ella iba a hacer y quería verlo, ya que esos dos se lo merecía por su actitud.

\- Bien para mí – ella se lanzo a los dos para darle una buena paliza.

Joshua vio como se retiraba Shasha del lugar, dejando a la pareja dentro de un contenedor de basura – Ahí deberían vivir – dijo, haciendo reír a Joshua.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los dos estaban en casa, mientras Joshua preparaba el almuerzo y mientras que Shasha leía una revista, ellos dos estaba disfrutando de un silencio muy cómodo entre ellos - ¡Hola, como están! – o los disfrutaban. Apareció Smith, entrando en la casa como si fuese suya - ¿Acaso se divirtieron hoy? – pregunto Smith, mientras se sentaba en una silla y cruzaba sus piernas.

\- Si, fue muy divertido – Shasha miro extrañada a Joshua, ya que él iba a decirle una o dos cosas acerca de esa broma de mal gusto que le hizo Smith ¿Acaso era bipolar? – Y fuimos a un hotel del amor y hicimos el sexo pasional ¿verdad Shasha-chan? – ella miro estupefacta ante lo que dijo él, pero él guiño el ojo, entendiendo el mensaje.

\- Si – respondió mientras suspiraba sensualmente – Joshua-kun es muy erótico y pasional – ella estaba, manteniendo la risa ante la mirada en shock de Smith.

\- ¡Joshua-kun! ¿Sabes qué hiciste? – le pregunto bastante enojada.

\- Y también la broma de mal gusto que me distes esta mañana – soltó la bomba, poniendo sorprendida a Smith.

\- ¿Lo leíste? – él asintió ante la pregunta de Smith – Entonces bien hecho – ella puso una sonrisa, pero fue quitada por la mirada seria de Joshua.

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – le pregunto enojado.

\- Es que siempre me gusta hacer bromas a los nuevos – ella dijo, mientras se reía y los dos tenían una gota en la cabeza por su mala broma.

\- Eso no da gracia – dijo Shasha enojada.

\- Bueno, es que no tiene sentido de humor – ella se sentó, haciendo gruñir un poco a Shasha – Y hablando de eso, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de comida? – de repente un vaso de agua se lanzó, mojando a Smith y haciendo reír a la pareja, la culpable era Shasha.

\- Eso si da gracia – dijo Shasha mientras se reía y abrazaba a Joshua por la risa un tanto descontrolada que tenía.

\- Si – apretó un poco su pelo mojado para quitarse un poco de líquido – Tal vez me lo merecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota1: ¿Sorprendidos? Es solo que me da gracia de que Smith sea un tanto cruel con Kuruso con esa regla, eso y que este anime/manga esté relacionada con la enciclopedia de los monstruos y todo eso.

Nota2: Gracias por todos-aunque muy poquitos- reviews, y me impresiono que uno de ellos-no voy a dar nombre- sea veterano de fanfiction. Te recomiendo que leas mis otras historias y que me des tu opinión. Eso es todo, se despide Hotday. Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

No me pertenece Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō, pero si la historia y los OC que aparezcan.

Formando nuevos lazos.

Joshua y Shasha estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo su almuerzo de carne, con arroz y una especie de ensalada-aunque era para Joshua-; siendo separados de por medio por la mesa. Los dos estaban completamente callados, disfrutando el silenció entre ellos, ya que ellos dos pensaban que Smith, sin ninguna invitación, iba a almorzar con ellos pero para su sorpresa no lo fue. Ella dijo que tenía una cosa que hacer, aunque ellos dos no sabían ningún detalle, si sabían de algo y estaba, en cierta manera, relacionado con Kurusu y con Miia, aunque no sabían que cosa era.

\- ¿Qué piensas ahora de todo eso? – pregunto Shasha, rompiendo el silenció

entre ellos.

\- Hasta el momento… - se masajeó un poco en la parte trasera de su cabeza – Bien, pero raro.

\- ¿Cómo qué raro? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Bueno, aun me estoy metiendo en la cabeza con todo esto, ya sabes, como que vosotros existían con nosotros desde hace bastante tiempo y no hay algún documento histórico que diga que todo esto – cuando dijo Joshua eso, la mirada de Shasha fue entre melancólica y un tanto enojada, como si las palabras del hombre le habían dado un recuerdo que quiso borrar en su memoria - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto, y la cabeza de Shasha, muy nerviosa, se movió un tanto violento mirando a Joshua.

\- Ah, n-no, n-nada de nada – dijo, con bastante nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco - ¿Por qué no seguimos comiendo? Ya que los dos tenemos mucha hambre ¿verdad? – pregunto, desviando la conversación por completo.

\- De acuerdo – respondió Joshua, asintiendo la cabeza, aunque en su cabeza aun le quedaba la duda. Él sabía que había pasado algo en esa época antigua y también sabía que, por la reacción de Shasha, no era una historia bonita. Él también recordó lo del libro y solamente decía que " **Algo grande ocurrió, el** **mundo entero vieron nuestras hermanas no humanas como demonios sacados** **del mismísimo infierno"** obviamente Joshua sabía que algo malo ocurrió algo en esas épocas, pero la pregunta que lo estaba devorando la cabeza era "¿Qué ocurrió?". Él levanto la mirada para ver a Shasha, que está, sabiendo que la estaban mirando, bajo la mirada para ver su comida mientras seguía comiendo. Él quería preguntárselo a ella que ocurrió, pero no lo hizo, ya que posiblemente le podía traerle recuerdo quizás doloroso del pasado que nunca vivió.

Y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

\- Hey – comenzó a hablar Joshua, llamándole la atención a Shasha, que está levanto la mirada - ¿Por qué no conocemos a nuestros vecinos? Me da un poco de curiosidad de quienes son.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shasha un tanto interesada.

" _Por lo menos hice que quitase esa inseguridad que tenía"_ – Bueno, desde ayer quise conocer a nuestros vecinos, pero por la sorpresa y mi inseguridad, ahra quiero conocer a nuestros vecinos, aunque claro, si tú quieres – se excuso Joshua, haciendo poner una sonrisa sincera a Shasha.

Cuando los dos terminaron de almorzar, salieron de la casa y vieron la casa más cercana a la derecha. Era una casa que, en cierta manera, era casi igual como la de Joshua, exceptuando que tiene una especie de tercer piso que, en cieta manera un tanto rara, no tenía ninguna ventana visible por la parte delantera de la casa ni en los lados de esa. Esta casa, en vez del color marrón; mientras que la otra, la misma que los dos se estaban dirigiéndose, tenía un color blanco que en cierta manera resaltaba en la zona donde estaban.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la casa, Joshua toco el timbre y esperaron un momento para que, si están en la casa, para que le abriesen - ¿Sabes cómo serán nuestros vecinos? – pregunto Joshua curioso.

\- No lo sé – respondió Shasha dudosa – Aunque he visto está casa cuando me estaba dirigiéndome para acá, no sé qué gente pueda vivir.

\- O monstruo – corrigió Joshua – Entonces será una sorpresa de quienes vivirán en está propiedad.

\- Quizás no tanto – dijo Shasha, siendo mirado por Joshua por una manera un tanto confusa – Smith dijo que, en está propiedad vivía Miia cuando encontramos a esa lamia perdida.

\- Y supongamos que tambien Kurusu ¿no? – Shasha asintió antes las palabras de Joshua.

\- Bueno, eso o vive por esta zona – giro su cabeza, viendo algunas casas de los alrededores, viendo como algunas personas estaban sacando la basura, arreglando el césped, charlando con otros vecinos o hablando con su acompañantes humanos y no humanos.

Los dos escucharon unos pasos adentro de la casa, para después ver que un hombre abría abierto la puerta, siendo acompañado por detrás por una lamia. Este hombre era de piel blanca; ojos negros; cabello negro; una camisa de color azul claro, pantalones beige y unos zapatos deportivos negros y lo más interesante de él era que en su mano derecha estaba vendada, demostrando que o se había lastimado por razón o se había peleado con alguien. La lamia que tenía detrás es de color blanco, excepto por su cola de color rojo; ojos rojos; cabello rojo que era un tanto largo por detrás; una camisa de color blanco que se veía que era para quedarse en la casa y una falda corta azul marino.

\- Espera un minuto – dijo Joshua, mirando un poco más fijo al hombre que tenía al frente – Eres ese mismo hombre que salió corriendo de esa tienda de ropa desesperadamente ¿verdad? – pregunto, y el ligero sonrojo de vergüenza que tenía el hombre lo delataba.

\- ¿C-Como lo sabes? – pregunto curioso - ¿Acaso eres de esos tarados que nos estabas tomándonos fotos como si fuésemos una atracción especial de la ciudad? – pregunto y se podía sentir un enojo creciente en su voz.

\- No somos como esos tarados de la ciudad – dijo Shasha sorprendiendo al hombre por ser una lamia junto con Joshua – Solo queremos saludar a/¡Shasha-chan! – la lamia que tenía detrás del hombre grito contenta, apartándolo al pobre hombre que tenía al frente. Ella avanzo a una velocidad, dirigiéndose a un sorprendido Joshua por la reacción un tanto violenta de esa lamia dirigiéndose hacia su dirección, pero para su suerte, Shasha se metió del camino, haciendo detener a esa lamia y a su vez halándole su oreja haciéndola gemir levemente de dolor.

\- Escúchame, Miia-san – dijo muy sería Shasha – No debes actuar de esa manera tan infantil y estúpida delante de los humanos, ya que puedes lastimar a alguien con tu fuerza, como a ese pobre humano delante mío –Shasha miro como el hombre, levantándose poco a poco por el buen empujón, miraba sorprendido la escena que tenía al frente.

\- Hey, tranquila Shasha-san – dijo el hombre un tanto nervioso – Ya estoy acostumbrado un poco con respecto a Miia.

\- Y eso no da excusa – dijo Shasha, soltando la oreja de Miia – Ahora ve adentro y si veo que haces otra vez eso, yo misma halare su cola tan fuerte que, en vez de lágrimas va salir tus escamas ¿entendido? – pregunto, con una voz prometiendo dolor si ella desobedece la orden.

\- ¡Entendido, capitana! – dijo Miia, saludando con una pose militar y después deslizarse dentro de la casa para estar detrás del hombre con una mirada sorprendida.

\- ¿Capitana? – pregunto chistoso Joshua.

\- No sé porque me dijo eso – suspiro Shasha.

\- Bueno – giro su cabeza para ver al hombre delante de él, que estaba sorprendido por lo que vio hace segundos – Comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, será mejor comenzar de nuevo. Me llamo Joshua y vivo al lado suyo – esas palabras fueron suficientes para sacar del trance al hombre, que este agito su cabeza un tanto violenta para quitarse la sorpresa.

\- Me llamo Kurusu, mucho gusto Joshua-kun – se inclinó levemente como igual como Joshua – Si quiere, pueden pasar – se apartó de la puerta después del saludo, dejando espació para que los dos puedan entrar.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto Joshua a Shasha.

\- Adelante – respondió, deslizándose para entrar, siendo seguido por Joshua.

Cuando los dos entraron, vieron que, a diferencia que la casa de Joshua y Shasha, esta era, en cierta manera, más espaciosa y en cierta medida cerrada, ya que pudieron ver nada más al entrar varias puertas que llevaban a distintas direcciones como a su vez una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso – Síganme – dijo Kurusu caminando delante de ellos, siendo seguido por Miia y después por los invitados.

Los cuatros caminaron para dirigirse una puerta al final, que quizás llevase hacia una sala o la cocina – Hey, mira – Shasha dijo, tocando con su cola a Joshua.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, viendo adentro a una puerta y pudieron ver una especie de habitación enorme, ya que tenía una especie de cama ridículamente enorme y casi no tenía algún otro mueble excepto por esa cama – Vaya, que enorme – dijo sorprendido Joshua, pero pudo escuchar como una puerta se cerraba, pero no le presto mucha atención.

\- Conozco este tipo de cuarto – comentó Shasha

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido Joshua ante las palabras de Shasha.

\- Hai, este tipo de habitación regularmente la tienen los centauros, aunque no sé por qué tiene este tipo de cuarto sino vimos ningún centauro por aquí.

\- ¿Quizás sea una habitación de fiestas o de invitado demasiado grande? – pregunto.

\- Quizás – Shasha levanto sus hombros no prestándole mucha atención – Bueno, vámonos con ellos antes de que….¿dónde están? – pregunto Shasha no viendo anadie en el pasillo, ni siquiera afuera de la puerta donde originalmente iban a dirigirse.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto una tercera a las espaldas de los dos.

\- De Kurusu y… - los dos se voltearon lentamente para ver que, detrás de ellos, estaba Smith con una sonrisa infantil sin sus lentes.

\- Hola – saludo Smith un tanto inocente.

\- ….¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – pregunto Shasha un tanto curiosa como a su vez mirándola fijamente.

\- Bueno verán – comenzó a hablar Smith – Estoy aquí ya que soy representante de la familia de esta casa.

\- ¿Tú no eras de nosotros? – pregunto Joshua confundido.

\- No, tengo varias a mi disposición.

\- Y varios dolores de cabeza – dijo Shasha riéndose ligeramente.

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Smith inflándose ligeramente sus cachetes como si fuese una niña infantil.

\- Es cierto, me imagino la sorpresa de esas familias que las reglas que nos distes fuesen falsas. Ya me imagino esas demandas por parte de ellos – Joshua siguió el juego de Shasha, ya que Smith era bastante divertida cuando alguien le dice y el sorprende con los pantalones bajos.

\- ¡E-Eso no es cierto! – dijo Smith, desviando su mirada - ¡A-Además ellos están felices ya tal como están!

\- ¿Y su quieren dar un paso más adelante? – pregunto Shasha pero ahora sería – Por lo que yo veo ese humor que tienes no da para nada gracia para esas personas con casi sin ningún conocimiento de las verdaderas reglas con respecto a nosotras.

\- Bueno, no es mi culpa que jamás lean los libros que yo les di – se excusó Smith.

\- Libros o no – dijo Joshua serió – Eso no tiene ni chiste por donde los busque.

\- Bueno, cambiando de conversación por el bien de mi sentido de humor – los dos miraron de mala gana a Smith, que está hizo toser un poco - ¿Saben por dónde están Kurusu y Miia? – pregunto Smith.

\- Eso nos lo preguntamos igual – dijo Shasha – Pensábamos que tu tenías la respuesta a ese interrogante.

\- Pues déjame decirte que – no pudo continuar, ya que los tres pudieron escuchar un leve grito de dolor. Los tres corrieron a la única puerta cerrada para abrirla y ver que Miia estaba encima de Kurusu, que este tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y Miia estaba preocupada, ya que esta estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba.

\- ¡Miia! – grito Shasha, acercándose a Miia, abarrando la punta de su cola y apretándole levemente, haciendo soltar un poco de su agarre a Kurusu con un gemido para después tocar varias parte de su cola y dejando vía libre a Kurusu, aunque lo raro era que Miia tenía una expresión de placer en su rostro, aunque lo raro era que no se veía ningún movimiento por parte de Miia. Shasha agarro la cola de Miia, quitándolo alrededor del cuerpo de Kurusu para después llevara un poco hacia atrás y tocarle un punto de su espalda y los cuatro pudieron escuchar un fuerte gemido por parte de ella, para después caer a espaldas y retorciéndose ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Joshua completamente confundido, mientras veía como Smith se dirigía a Kurusu y revisarle.

\- Solamente hice que se paralizase para quitarla más rápida y cómodamente posible del cuerpo de Kurusu.

\- Guau – dijo Joshua impresionado – Recuérdame no hacerte enojar.

\- Tranquilo Joshua-kun, yo te abrazaría de forma lenta y romántica – le guiño el ojo, haciendo poner levemente rojo a Joshua.

\- ¡S-Shasha! – grito avergonzado Joshua, haciendo reír a la lamia.

\- Después discuten de sus abrazos y besitos, pero ayúdenme con él – se quejó Smith, levantando a Kurusu.

Pasaron una hora y Kurusu tenía un yeso improvisado en su brazo derecho, ya que Miia le había dislocado el hombro derecho por su agarre y está se estaba inclinándose varias veces pidiendo disculpas como una cachorra que había hecho algo malo.

E hizo algo malo.

\- Te lo dije, gaki – dijo Shasha masajeándose los ojos por la estupidez de Miia.

\- Tranquila, Shasha-chan – dijo Kurusu con una sonrisa un tanto forzada – Mañana estaré mejor.

\- Y ponle una correa a Miia – dijo Shasha – Posiblemente te mate si no te cuidas.

\- ¡Pero haces lo mismo como tu esposo! – grito Miia, señalando acusadamente a los dos.

\- ¡Esposo!/¡Esposa! – gritaron con sorpresa los dos.

\- Mira gaki; en primer lugar: él no es mi esposo. Y en segundo lugar: jamás lastimaría a Joshua de la manera estúpida como con tu compañero que, gracias a no sé qué de tú cabeza, pusiste a este estado a Kurusu – señalo al pobre hombre sentado en el sofá, ya que todos ellos estaban en la sala, ya que era la misma donde estaba la cocina.

\- ¡Pero fue un accidente!

\- Accidente o no – comenzó a decir Joshua – Mira el estado de Kurusu – miro al hombre sentado en el sofá – Ten cuidado o te estará cuidando un muerto

aplastado.

\- Chicos tranquilos, solo fue un accidente.

Joshua, un tanto sorprendido por la terquedad del hombre, le iba a decir una cosa, pero fue interrumpido por Smith.

\- Y casi hacen el sexo y sabes muy bien cómo van las reglas entre este intercambió de especie, Cariño-kun – dijo de forma regañadientes a Kurusu, que este se puso rojo de forma inmediata y estaba tartamudeando dándole una respuesta que él no quería hacerle el sexo a Miia.

Joshua y Shasha miraron ante está escena un tanto cómica y querían decirle que esa regla era una broma de mal gusto, pero ellos dos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, este iba a ser su pequeño castigo para los dos para que se comporten mejor, eso y decirle a Kurusu **"Te lo dije"** si él se va a un hospital por daños un tanto más severos que un hombro dislocado.

Era malévolo pero necesario para que estos dos vivan más normal como seres civilizados.

Joshua y Shasha salieron de la casa de Kurusu y Miia ya que Smith le iba a decirle algo importante que solamente ellos dos necesitaban saber y ella no quería que curiosos sin invitación alguna la escuchasen, aunque ellos dos sabían que o que era verdad y le va a decirle algo serió o iba a ser otra broma.

No se sorprenderían por parte de Smith.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Shasha fue al segundo piso para hacer algo arriba, mientras que Joshua se iba al sótano para ver que tenía dentro.

Joshua estaba subiendo por las escaleras del sótano y descubrió dos cosas importantes. La primera que el sótano, para su sorpresa, era la lavandería de la casa, ya que ahí estaba todo lo necesario para lavar y secar la ropa, aunque lo interesante de dichas maquinas era que tenían varias opciones de lavar y de secado, ya que te daba una especie de opciones de lavar o secar ropa de humanos, lamias, una especie de centauro pero con cuerpo femenino, arpía pero de tamaño de un ¿niño o adolecente?, entre otras especies, eso y que tenía varios dibujitos para cada especie. Él, por curioso, metió una franela vieja suya en el secado para lamias ya que quería saber en cierta manera cual era la diferencia entre un secado para humanos y un secado para lamias.

Y esperaba que su ropa no fuese calcinada.

Mientras que la segunda y se sorprendió de una gran manera era que en el sótano también había una especie de mesa para póker; y esta mesa tenía todo lo relacionado con el póker: tenía las fichas, un masó de cartas, unos dados-y Joshua no sabía para que servirían-, entre otras cosas.

" _Voy a pedirle más tarde que Shasha juegue conmigo a un juego de póker"_ pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta del sótano y esperaba que la ropa de él y de Shasha, después del paseo, estuviesen listos para ser usados una vez más.

\- ¡Joshua-kun! – grito Shasha desde arriba.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto con una voz un tanto alta Joshua.

¿Puedes revisar algo? Estoy en tú cuarto – le respondió dándole su indicación de su ubicación actual.

" _¿En mi cuarto?"_ pensó un tanto curioso, aunque claro, él tenía su cuarto sin llave ya que, fuera de solamente conocer pro un día, tenía la suficiente confianza para que ella entrase en su cuarto, pero ¿Qué tenía en su cuarto que le llamaba la atención?

Joshua estaba subiendo por las escaleras, haciendo memoria de que tenía en su cuarto que llamo la atención de Shasha. Él sabía que no trajo algo fuera de lo común, o por lo menos algo que le llamase lo suficiente la atención de llamarlo y decirle lo que había encontrado.

Cuando él llego a la puerta de su cuarto, él abrió la puerta y pudo mirar que Shasha de espaldas, con la cabeza baja leyendo una especie de libro en sus manos _"¿Ese no sea?"_ pensó impactado que ella estuviese leyendo ese libro o que solamente estaba mirando está portada.

\- No conozco este libro – comentó Shasha, aparentemente sabiendo que Joshua llego - ¿Es nuevo acaso?

\- No – respondió Joshua – Es de mi creación – los ojos de Shasha, mientras miraba un poco más de cerca el libro.

" _Pero no aparece el nombre del escritor"_ pensó Shasha, ya que ella abrió el libro antes de la llegada de Joshua para saber que autor era del libro pero no encontró nada.

\- Shasha – Joshua llamo y la mencionada giro su cabeza - ¿Cómo sabes hablar castellano? Ya que ese libro está escrito en ese idioma y no el japonés.

\- Es muy simple – dijo, con una sonrisa un tanto presumida – Mi abuelo humano era de sangre…¿se dice Latina? – pregunto y Joshua asintió que era esa palabra – Bueno, mi abuelo era de sangre Latina ancestral.

\- ¿Ancestral? – pregunto sorprendido ante la revelación de Shasha.

\- Bueno, la provincia de donde yo provengo en Zinpagu tiene la cultura Latina y es por eso que yo puedo entender el castellano como si yo viviese allá.

(Castalleno) - ¿De verdad? – pregunto con su lengua original, para ver si Shasha no le estaba tomándole el pelo – Muéstramelo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que yo te pruebe, señor Joshua? – pregunto Shasha, impresionando a Joshua - ¿Cómo lo hago?

(Japones) – Ahora si me estás tomándome el pelo – dijo con una mirada sorpresiva Joshua – No sabía en tú sangre provenía de la cultura Latina.

\- Exactamente – asintió Shasha – Antes de que nuestros ancestros tuvieran que correr hacia Zinpagu para sobrevivir.

\- ¿Correr? – pregunto un tanto preocupado.

\- No – Shasha desvió la mirada para no ver a Joshua – quiero hablar de eso

\- Está bien – dijo Joshua, cerrando los ojos – ¿Quieres saber algo de mi libro? – pregunto, desviando la conversación por completo.

\- ¡Hai! – dijo emocionada Joshua, aparentemente ya olvidando la conversación que tenían hace momentos - ¿De qué se trata de tu libro? ¿está también publicada afuera de acá? – pregunto Shasha.

" _Me alegra que sonriese"_ – En primer lugar, ese libro es de un género de fantasía pero ambientado en el siglo catorce y después en el siglo veintiuno.

\- ¿Catorce? – pregunto, pero su pudo notarse un leve dolor en su voz.

" _Ahora si estoy levemente preocupado"_ – Bueno, aunque la duración de esa época sea algo corta, está ambientado levemente en el siglo catorce con una historia ficticia, para después tomar el resto de la historia en el siglo veintiuno.

\- ¿Y es famoso donde vives? – pregunto Shasha con una voz alegre y ese dolor desapareció por completo.

\- Si, pero por poco tiempo – dijo pero se notaba una leve ira en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto curiosa

\- Simple, es que mi libro se estaba popularizando a paso lento pero seguro y eso me hacía sentir bien de que mi primer libro tuviese una aceptación entre los lectores, pero fue sacado a patadas de la estantería.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto un tanto asustada - ¿Sabes el por qué?

\- Hai – dijo Joshua – Por un libro llamado Cincuenta sombras de Gray.

…

..

.

Entre ellos ocurrió un silencio bastante incomodo como a la vez pesado, y esa sensación incomoda provenía de Shasha - ¿De verdad? – pregunto muy suavemente, haciendo tragar y retroceder tan lentamente como si alguien hubiese ralentizado el tiempo.

\- H-Hai – dijo muy despacio Joshua asustado por lo que sentía.

\- ¡¿DE VERDAD ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TU LIBRO FUE SACADO POR ESE LIBRO DE PACOTILLA?! – grito con bastante fuerza, azotando al suelo con su cola, produciendo una pequeña hendidura en el piso por la fuerza que ella le dio.

\- ¡S-Shasha! – grito Joshua y la lamia miro al hombre - ¡T-Tranquilízate! – le dijo y Shasha pudo ver que Joshua temblaba ligeramente por el miedo.

\- ¿J-Joshua-kun? – pregunto Shasha un tanto temerosa. Ella levanto al cola y pudo sentir algo, ella movió su cabeza a la derecha y pudo ver que en el suelo una hendidura gracias a su temperamento un tanto descontrolado – J-Joshua, y-yo – ella movió su cabeza para mirar a Joshua, esperando que él no se fuese corriendo por el susto que ella había visto en sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa él estaba ahí, temblando levemente pero no huyo.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? – pregunto Joshua, acercándose lentamente a Shasha.

\- H-Hai – ella bajo la mirada, esperando que Joshua no le regañase o algo parecido, pero en vez de eso, Joshua puso su mano en su hombro, haciendo que Shasha levantase la cabeza.

\- Q-Que fuerza tienes – dijo un tanto impresionado y se notaba un leve susto en su voz – N-No quisiera estar en medio de esa fuerza.

\- Je – Shasha-sin que supiese Joshua-movió su cola, levantándola y colocarla en el hombro derecho de Joshua, que este se tensó levemente ante el toque sorpresivo – Mi cola no es peligrosa, Joshua-kun – ella movió su mano derecha para tocarle su cachete izquierdo - ¿Vez? No hay nada que temer.

\- H-Hai – dijo Joshua, un tanto calmado,

\- Bueno – quito su cola y su mano de su cuerpo, para dirigirse a la puerta – Iré abajo para leer tú libro, nos vemos – se fue del cuarto, dejando solo a Joshua.

Joshua, cuando estaba solo, movió su mano izquierdo para tocarse su cachete izquierdo, el mismo que había tocado la mano de Joshua, para después tocarse con su otra mano en su hombro, el mismo que había tocado su hombro _"Su mano es…suave"_ pensó sorprendido, pero también estaba impresionado por su cola, ya que esa cola pesaba menos de lo que él pensaba _"Me pregunto ¿Cómo se sentirá su cola con mi piel?"_ Joshua agito su cabeza para quitarse esa idea de su cabeza, aunque esa cola se sintió muy bien sin tocarse esa piel y pensaba como se sentiría sin ropa, pero lo que él no sabía era una cosa.

¿Por qué se sé sintió caliente ante el contacto de Shasha?

…

..

.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que llego el anochecer y ocurrieron tres cosas importantes. La primera era la lectura de Shasha, ya que ella, aunque no termino de leer el libro, dijo que le había gustado de una gran manera, eso y dijo que al principio de la historia le sonó casi igual como la historia de su gente, no solo las lamias sino en general.

Y eso le preocupaba de una gran manera.

Ya que al inicio de su libro se mostraba que la iglesia dio caza discriminada a seres que se consideraría sobrenatural, como: vampiros, hombre lobos, entre otros seres de esos cuentos fantásticos de varios libros. Ya que la iglesia decía que esos seres eran del demonios y eran considerado como sus hijos o seguidores del infierno.

Que tal cosa no era en su libro ya que eran mentiras por parte de la iglesia cristiana y eso le preocupaba mucho.

La segunda era lo de la lavadora y secadora, ya que había puesto su ropa y la de Shasha en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero cuando estaba sacando la ropa de Shasha de la secadora, saco su camisa dentro de la secadora y se al puso y supo algo impresionante.

Su ropa ardía. No lo suficiente para quemar su piel pero si lo suficiente para sentir el calor que emanaba de su franela y era bastante placentero hasta tal punto que casi se dormía.

Por lo menos Shasha no estaba junto con él o si no se estuviera burlándose de él.

Y por último era la cena. Shasha se había propuesto que ella iba a preparar la cena y a su vez preparar su famosa ensalada "Ojo cobra de serpiente" que era una de las ensaladas más comunes de su hogar, específicamente de su provincia, ya que era una ensalada picante Latina o en este caso ensalada picante Latina Zinpagu.

Cuando la ensalada ya estaba lista, él tenía miedo ya que se podía verse unos ingredientes que eran considerados picantes y Joshua no era un fanático de la comida picante. Así que, para no poner triste a Shasha, comió la ensalada rezando a cualquier deidad que le tuviese cariño para que esa comida no eran considerada como esas comidas picantes que podía sentirse un infierno en la boca como si el diablo diese una fiesta de graduación que se salió de control. Cuando probo esa ensalada…no tenía palabras, ya que era ¡DELICIOSA! Esa comida era bastante sabrosa, aún la parte picosa de la comida se sabía deliciosa y se disfrutaba de gran manera.

Shasha le dijo que, a diferencia de la original, este era más suave en el sentido de lo picante, ya que no tenía algunos ingredientes que le faltaban para preparar la famosa ensalada, pero el ingrediente más importante era una especie de fruto llamado "Fruta del diabla", aunque sí tenía una duda.

¿No era más lógico fruta del diablo? Aunque tampoco le iba a buscar mucha lógica una isla de gran tamaño llena de monstruos humanizados viviendo muy normal con los humanos y no se iba a quejarse por un fruto con un nombre medio raro.

Joshua bostezo, mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto con su piyama, que este era una franela roja vieja, pantalón azul oscuro y estaba descalzo. Él abrió la puerta de su cuarto después de cepillarse sus dientes, ya que su cuarto no tenía un baño y tenía que ir a los de afuera. Él se acostó en la cama y se tapó para dormir, ya que mañana iba a hacer algo con Shasha en el cobertizo.

…

..

.

Se despertó por el sonido de la puerta, ya que la estaban tocando. Joshua vio en su alarma y vio que no paso ni diez minutos de su sueño. Él se levantó y se fue a la puerta - ¿Quién es? – pregunto, ya que dudaba que fuese Shasha que estaba tocando la puerta y pensaba que era Smith _"Si es ella, voy a pedirle a Shasha que prepare su ensalada con los ingredientes a manos más picante de todos"_ pensó como venganza, pero la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- S-Soy yo – dijo Shasha detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto un poco preocupado.

\- T-Tengo frio. ¿P-Puedo dormir contigo está noche? – pregunto Shasha, aunque se podía sentir un leve temor en su voz.

" _¿D-Dormir conmigo?"_ pensó sorprendido y se ruborizaba de una manera un tanto fuerte, pero él sabía que Shasha no decía eso como broma.

No de ese nivel.

\- La puerta está abierta – él se volteó y se dirigió a la cama, para acostarse en la cama. Cuando él se sentó, pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierto mostrando a Shasha, pero con una pequeña sorpresa. Ella no tenía una franela y un short, solamente tenía el mismo sostén que había comprado y la pantis unida en su cola, donde estaba su vagina que lo tapaba. Joshua miraba impresionado a lo que veía ante sus ojos, mirando un tanto fijo a Shasha, que esta se ruborizo ligeramente.

\- ¿H-Hay algún problema? – pregunto Shasha curiosa ante la mirada de Joshua.

\- Si digo no, digo – cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse un poco, lográndolo. Los abrió y vio que Shasha, lentamente, se acercaba a la cama - ¿Por qué estas de esta forma? – pregunto, haciendo detener a Shasha.

\- ¿Hay problema con eso? – pregunto con tristeza Shasha – Pensaba que te gustaba.

\- Si me encanta, pero – abrió los ojos, sabiendo lo que había dicho y Shasha miraba con una sonrisa a Joshua - ¡N-No es lo que parece, no qui/Tranquilo – dijo suavemente Shasha – Sé que te gusta y sé que no quisiste decir eso – ella se acercó a la cama, para estar al frente de Joshua, que este aparto su mirada aún más rojo.

Shasha puso una sonrisa y ella se acostó en la cama, para después poner su cola en su hombro, el mismo como el de hace horas – Vamos a dormir, cariño, estás cansado.

Joshua trago saliva ante las palabras de Shasha, así que, sin ningún escape, se acostó en la cama, y de forma casi inmediata la cola de Shasha se enrollo alrededor del cuerpo de Joshua, para después poner su cuerpo junto a la de Joshua y este sintió los senos de ella apretando en su pecho _"No pienses nada raro, no pienses nada raro"_ se dijo una y otra vez a sí mismo para poder tranquilizarse y ese calor misterioso que sintió regresaba pero con un poco más de fuerza.

\- Buenas noches – puso su cabeza al lado de Joshua, cerrando los ojos – Cariño.

" _Por qué"_ cerro los ojos, sintiendo los ojos misteriosamente pesados y a su vez abrazando la espalda desnuda de Shasha _"Me siento bien"_

…

..

.

Joshua abrió los ojos, viendo que su sueño se había interrumpido gracias a los rayos del sol, molestándolo un poco. Él vio que Shasha, aún dormida, seguía abrazando a Joshua y sintió su cola casi todo su cuerpo, abrazandolo dulcemente como si estuviese hecho de cristal su cuerpo, pero lo raro aún seguía en su cuerpo.

Sentía una especie de calor en su cuerpo. Ese calor se sentía como natural en su cuerpo, como si toda su vida lo tuviese, pero lo raro era la primera vez que sentía ese calor y eso lo hacía un tanto extrañado _"¿Qué es está sensación?"_ pensó, ya que ese calor, en cierta manera, se sentía bien.

Él pudo sentir en su cuello un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Shasha, que está retrocedió y abrió los ojos, para ver cara a cara a Joshua – Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Comodo – respondió Joshua con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Me alegro – ella apretó un poco su cola - ¿Te parece que todas las noches durmamos juntos?

\- ¿T-Todas las n-noches? – pregunto, sonrojándose aún más ante las palabras de Joshua.

Ante la sorpresa de Joshua, Shasha se comenzó a reírse inocentemente, aliviando el apretón de su cola - ¡Tienes que ver tu cara, es muy mona! – se rio y Joshua abrió los ojos de sorpresa, para que después reírse.

Era una muy buena manera de despertar.

…

..

.

Los dos estaban en el cobertizo, poniendo algunas ropas que no se podían secarse en la secadora de la lavandería, poniéndolo en las líneas para que se cuelguen y se sequen de una manera natural. Ellos dos estaban charlando, pasando el tiempo mientras ponían su ropa en las líneas. Joshua portaba una franela de color marrón oscuro, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros. Mientras que Shasha portaba una camisa fucsia y un short azul marino con dos flores a los costados de color rubí.

\- Y después mi prima fue persegida por una minotauro – dijo Shasha, aun contando con su historia.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso.

\- Bueno, digamos que mi prima es una payasa dentro de mi familia, asi que – ella agarro algo en su cesta de ropa – Agarro las pantis de esa minotauro que tenía unos dibujos de unos conejitos, moviéndolos en círculos para que todos los vean y/Eh, Shasha – Joshua interrumpió a Shasha, que está miraba un tanto enojada a Joshua.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto enojada.

\- Tu mano derecha – respondió Joshua.

Shasha miro su mano, que estaba alzada y vio que sujetaba una de sus pantis que tenía conejitos en el, que en forma inconsciente lo movía en círculos como en su historia. Shasha se puso muy roja y bajo la mano, escuchando la risa bastante payasa de Joshua - ¡N-No es gracioso! – ella se fue del cobertizo, bastante avergonzada mientras que Joshua se reía.

Shasha entro en la casa, inhalando y exhalando de forma un tanto rápida, para después reírse de si misma _"Estamos en empate…por ahora"_ pensó competitiva, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve pero pequeño grito de Joshua. Ella, asustada, se deslizo rápidamente hacia el cobertizo y vio algo…o mejor dicho a alguien. En la orilla del cobertizo, en la zona para apoyarse, estaba un ser de un tamaño de un joven y este tenía sujetado a Joshua, un tanto mareado, una especie de para como la de un ave. El ser, después de ver a Shasha, salió volando hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Joshua! – grito preocupada, mientras se deslizaba a toda máquina hacia la orilla, para después saltar y tocar el suelo y perseguir a ese ser volador, que estaba muy lejos.

Y esperaba que esa cosa no soltase a Joshua y lo convirtiese en un panqueque humano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Arg, mi cabeza – se quejó Joshua, masajeándose su cabeza después de…lo que pasase. Él no recordaba nada, ya que sintió un fuerte jalón y se golpeó con algo y perdió el sentido. Él sintió algo duro y un tanto anormal el suelo y bajo la mirada…para ver que estaba en un árbol _"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!"_ pensó asustado al ver que, de alguna manera, estaba en un árbol.

\- ¡Despertastes! – dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Joshua giro su cabeza para ver que había un ser no humano detrás de él, ya que esta medía 1.60, la altura de una adolecente; copa c; es de piel blanca pero se notaba un tienta un tanto morena como si se hubiese bronceado un poco; unas alas en vez de brazos de color marrón; sus piernas eran patas de un ave de un color marrón claro; tenía el cabeza de color negro y los ojos de un color azul claro. Lo que estaba viendo era una arpía.

\- Me alegro que estés despierto y bien – dijo aliviada la arpía.

\- ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí arriba?! – pregunto asustado.

\- Bueno – miro hacia arriba, como recordando algo – Solo te lleve aquí arriba para que podamos charlar.

\- ¿No era una buena manera hablar en el suelooooooooooo! – grito, ya que la rama del árbol, la misma que estaba montada, se rompió, cayendo hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Ya voy! – grito, cayendo en picada. Esta, con su velocidad, pudo alcanzar a Joshua antes de llegar al suelo. Los dos aterrizaron, y Joshua se tranquilizó un poco después de su agarre salvadora.

\- Gracias – dijo Joshua, agradeciendo de su salvadora.

\- Fue un placer – dijo muy contenta – Y lo siento mucho por agarrarte de tu hogar de esa manera.

\- No te preocupes, pero ¿me puedes decir el por qué? – pregunto.

Ella le iba a responder, pero sonó una cancioncita un tanto infantil a la lejanía, justamente en la calle – Vamos a comer un helado y charlaremos.

\- Bueno, está bien, también quiero un helado después del susto – dijo Joshua, yéndose hacia el carro de los helados. No dieron ni cinco pasos para que la arpía se parase, se voltease y mirase un tanto perdida a Joshua.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto muy perdida la arpía.

" _¡Es un cerebro de pájaro!"_ grito de forma mental, ya que el libro decía acerca de la memoria de muchas razas de las arpías, pero escucho una risa infantil de la arpía.

\- ¡Tuviste que ver tú cara! – la arpía se seguía riéndose, ante un sorpresivo Joshua, ya que había caído una broma pesada.

¿Acaso está arpía no tenía esa pérdida de memoria como las demás?

Joshua compro un par de helados, para después sentarse en una banca del parque, para sentarse.

\- Primero comencemos lo más fácil. Me llamo Joshua Vernest.

\- Curioso apellido, pero da igual. Me llamo Shitin y provengo de las arpías águilas – dijo Shitin.

\- ¿Arpías águilas? – pregunto curioso.

\- No me digas – cruzo sus alas en su pecho, como si estuviese enojada de algo – Piensas por estar en la familia de las arpías tengo cerebro de pájaro ¿verdad? – Joshua asintió temeroso.

\- Soy nuevo por aquí y leí acerca de la historia y razas de aquí.

\- Entonces ¿eres el nuevo que hablo Smith?

\- ¿Smith? – pregunto Joshua interesado.

\- Bueno ¿me das mi helado? – Joshua asontió y le dio uno de los helados, que esta lo tomo con su pata de ave para agarrarlo, demostrando tener un perfecto control de movimiento.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto Joshua.

\- Bueno – ella lamió su helado – Yo, con otra arpía de su pelaje azul, nos dijo que nos dirigiremos a la misma ubicación donde tú viven y nos dijo que, bueno, te diemos un paseo.

\- Y que paseo….¡QUE SMITH HIZO QUE! – grito, llamando la atención de humanos y no humanos que paseaban por el parque.

\- Auch, tienes buenos pulmones – se quejó Shitin.

\- Te juro que si me encuentro con Smith yo/¡Ahí esta esa arpía! – dijo Shitin, señalando con su ala derecha a una pareja de un hombre y a una arpía de tamaño de una niña.

\- ¿Ese es Kurusu? – pregunto, ya sabiendo que no fue el único que tomo un paseo y estaban comiendo unos helados…y de una manera especial. Ya que la arpía de pelo y plumas color azul; una franela blanca y un tanto ajustada y un short que tenía el botón un poco abierto; esta arpía estaba chupando el helado de Kurusu de una forma bastante inusual, ya que lo estaba chupando como si lo estuviese haciéndolo con Kurusu y varios sujetos de alrededor o se estaba conteniendo la risa o se alejaban rápidamente del lugar o le tapaba los ojos a sus hijos para que no vean la escena bastante curiosa, hasta inclusive la sucubus que vio ayer se fue volando lejos de la escena junto con su hijo, rompiendo ese cliché de tiempo+sucubus=sexo.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto, mientras apartaba la mirada con un sonrojo de vergüenza de otro ejemplo de los cerebros de pájaro.

\- Si, es mi vecino.

\- Me avergüenza mi prima.

\- ¿Es familiar tuyo? – pregunto Joshua impresionado.

\- ¿Hija de mi tía? No. Más bien seria prima de raza como dirían vosotros los humanos.

\- Lo entiendo – asintió Joshua ante las palabras de Shitin.

Los dos se levantaron de la banca – Mejor vámonos para mi casa, para que Shasha no se preocupe más.

\- ¿Así se llama esa lamia? – Joshua asintió, aunque estaba curioso por su voz un tanto temerosa – Espero que no me utilice como saco de boxeo con alas.

\- Tranquila, si le explicas lo que paso quizás no te lastime.

\- Espero – ella suspiro.

Los dos caminaron para salir del parque, y vieron una fuente de agua y vieron algo bastante peculiar, ya que estaban viendo a la misma arpía, desnuda, bañándose al frente de todos y Kurusu intentando sacarla y ponerle la ropa, pero fue metido a la fuerza, bañándose con ella. Shitin suspiro lo que veía – Y otra cosa que nos avergüenzan – dijo con coraje, hasta que escucharon un buen grito. Los dos pudieron ver a Miia, deslizándose rápidamente hacia la arpía y Kurusu bañándose en la fuente de agua, para estar en medio.

Los dos no saben que ocurrió, pero la lamia y la arpía se comenzaron a pelearse y el pobre Kurusu en el medio siendo levemente rasguñado por las garras de la arpía o apretado por la cola de Miia, hasta que fue apartado por la cola de Miia, alejándolo un poco de la zona de combate y las dos como si nada aun peleándose.

\- Espero no pelearme con Shasha.

\- Igual yo – los dos vieron que, al lado de ellos, estaba Shasha, que está tenía un leve tic nervioso al ver la pelea.

\- ¡S-Shasa-san, l-lo siento n-no era mi intención secuestrar a Joshua-san! ¡Perdóname! – hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada ante Shasha, esperando no pelear con ella.

\- O-Oye tranquila – dijo Shasha un tanto nerviosa – Por lo menos lo cuidaste bien y veo que eres de las arpías águilas – dijo Shasha, haciendo suspirar de alivio a Shitin.

\- ¿Y si fuese esa arpía? – pregunto Joshua señalando ya la pelea detenida, aunque la gente ya se dejó de interesarse por algún motivo.

\- Fuese otra historia – crijio sus nudillos con una mirada un tanto depredadora – Quizás prepararía mi famoso estofado pájaro – dijo e hizo reír bastante nervioso Joshua mientras e rascaba la nuca, pensando que estaba diciendo un chiste.

¿Verdad?

\- ¡Alguien, sálvela! – grito una voz femenina del público. Los tres vieron por lo que gritaron y vieron que había una niña encima de un árbol, sujetándose por su vida.

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo Joshua asustado. Abajo del árbol vio que Miia se deslizaba hacia el árbol y subía como si su cola fuese hecha para escalar un árbol - ¡Shasha-chan! – ella sintió y se deslizo a una velocidad mayor que la de Miia.

\- Voy a volar por su acaso – dijo Shitin, mientras tomaba vuelo y se acercaba a la niña.

\- Suerte – Joshua corrió hacia el público, apartándolo a algunos de ellos para estar debajo del árbol, justamente debajo de la niña. Joshua pudo escuchar un grito de miedo por parte de la niña, que se soltó y cayéndose al suelo. Pudo mirar cómo Shitin volaba para salvarla, pero se detuvo al ver que Shasha, estirándose gracias a su cola, pudo agarrar a la niña antes del fatídico accidente.

\- Tranquila – dijo Shasha, poniendo la cabeza de la niña en su pecho intentando tranquilizarla del shock que tuvo. Ella estaba bajando lentamente. Cuando llego al suelo, soltó a la niña y ella se estaba dirigiéndose rápidamente a su madre o niñera, ya que está era un ser no humano. Tenía varias parte de un color verde como escamas, como una parte de su cuello y se podía verse un poco de sus dos muñecas; medía 1.80; tenía una camisa de un verde más oscuro que esas escamas, pantalones negros verdosos y unos zapatos de calidad azules verdosos; pelo de color verde esmeralda; sus ojos de color verde y lo más curioso es que en su cintura derecha había una espada y se veía hermosa como mortal.

\- ¡Mamá! – grito la pequeña, abrazando a su madre, que está tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por el susto que tuvo.

\- Mi pequeña – abrazo con más fuerza a su hija – Me tenías preocupada – ella alzo su cabeza, para ver a la heroína de su hija – Mucha gracias…

\- Shasha – dijo rápidamente la lamia.

\- Muchas gracias, Shasha-san – se pudo escucharse unos pasos y todos vieron que vino una especie de oficial del parque.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto el oficial.

Antes de que alguien diga algo, la madre dejo de abrazar a su hija y se acercó al oficial con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Tú, donde estabas! – le grito, sacando su espada y amenazándolo con está, haciendo sudar al pobre humano.

\- A-Acabo de llegar, s-señora – dijo muy nervioso el oficial, pero la madre guardo su espada para agarrar la camisa del oficial y alzarlo de forma amenazante.

\- No me llames señora, patético humano – dijo muy enojada la madre - ¿Sabes quien soy? – el oficial negó con la cabeza – Yo Sherka Arklat, la embajadora de mi rasa lizardmen – el hombre, como si se hubiese despertado ante su jefe en un día de trabajo, se puso bastante tenso y a su vez estaba sudando de nerviosismo ante ella, ya que estaba viendo a la embajadora de su raza, una raza de guerreros muy famosos y a su vez peligrosos si se hacen enojar y el oficial estaba haciendo enojar a una de las diez más poderosas de su raza y de los cincuenta de la región Zinpago.

\- L-Lo siento, S-Sherka-s-sama! – se disculpó el oficial, y todas las personas de alrededor miraban un tanto sorpresivos a Sherka, además de que todos escucharon algo caerse pero nadie presto atención.

Sherka suspiro y soltó al pobre oficial – Muy bien, no te voy a hacerte nada por qué mi hija está aquí – ella se volteó en dirección donde estaba su hija – Pero la próxima – giro su cabeza y una especie de brillo aterrador miro al pobre oficial – Utilizare tu hombría para jugar mi próximo juego de pool – el oficial, levantándose del suelo, trago saliva fuertemente ante las palabras de ella, para después ver como se retiraba donde su hija.

Joshua miro todo el espectáculo con una mirada de sorpresa innata. Él pudo ver como Sherka, con su hija tomada de su mano, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Miia, que se veía como de una manera bastante graciosa, pero un poco aterradora par aun niño. Ella no hablo, más bien golpeó a Miia en la cabeza - ¡Y eso te mereces por casi matar a mi hija del susto! – le dijo con un grito, mientras que Miia se masajeaba la cabeza por el golpe. Sherka, se estaba yéndose, pero está vez a la dirección de Shasha, Shitin y Joshua – Gracias por salvar a mi hija, Shasha-san – agradeció, pero esta vez con una voz más calmada.

\- No es nada, Skerka-san – dijo sin mucha importancia Shasha, sorprendiendo un poco a los dos – Pero si Joshua-kun no estuviese aquí, no sabría qué tipo de resultado habría.

Sherka miro a Joshua, que este se puso un poco tensó y se inclinó un tanto pronunciado por respeto a la mujer delante de él.

\- Así que tú eres el nuevo que he estado escuchado últimamente ¿verdad? – Joshua, no sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo Sherka, asintió ante sus palabras – No tienes que inclinarse ante mí, Joshua-san – comentó Sherka – Gracias a tu aparición, mi hija pudo ser salvada, te debo una.

-Arigato – dijo contento Joshua ante las palabras de ella y puso su cuerpo normal – Y tengo una petición que deseo.

\- Y ¿Cuál es? – Joshua se acercó a su oído y se susurró unas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar.

\- Es una extraña petición el que estás haciendo, Joshua-kun – dijo Sherka un tanto impresionada – Pero lastimosamente no puedo darte ese fruto que necesitas, pero – ella puso una sonrisa depredadora y juguetona, ya sabiendo el plan – Pero si puedo darte otra cosa muy picosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron una hora y Joshua y amigos estaban en la sala junto con Smith, dándole unos papeles a las dos chicas, ya que el oficial, el mismo que fue amenazado, pidió los papeles a las chicas de Joshua y Kurusu y Smith trajo de sorpresa los papeles, ya que había una especie de problemas con un grupo de orcos macho buscado en Zinpagu y hubo una ley-aunque temporal-de unos papeles importantes para que toda sospecha se eliminase del no humano, o si no va a hacer interrogada por posible sospechoso de los orcos machos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – pregunto enojado, mientras dejaba Shasha una ensalada, la misa que la de ayer, en la mesa para que todos comiesen y cada uno tenía un plato lleno de esa ensalada.

\- Se me olvido – dijo Smith con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Pues mi puño puede hacerte olvidar hasta tu nombre – dijo de forma amenazante Shasha, crujiendo sus nudillos de forma amenazante.

\- M-Mejor comamos ¿de acuerdo? – agarro la cuchara rápidamente, agarro al ensalada y se lo metió en la boca.

…

..

.

La cara de Smith se puso roja, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente, como si el diablo le persiguiese, a la cocina - ¡No hay agua, aparentemente ocurre algo con las tuberías! – dijo Shasha, conteniendo la risa.

Smith corrió rápidamente al bajo, cerró la puerta y se pudo escucharse la poceta abriéndose fuertemente, ya sabiendo lo que ocurrió.

Los tres se rieron fuertemente ante la broma producida por Joshua, Shasha y en cierta medida Sherka.

\- La venganza es dulce – dijo Joshua, sonando como un poeta, siendo afirmado por las dos chicas.

La venganza es muy dulce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Ingles) - Esto es una estupidez – dijo un hombre, buscando unas cosas en la casa de sus padres, algo que salía de su herencia que la casa era suya por parte de su padre, pero su madre, o en este caso, madrasta no le dio nada. Este hombre media 1.78; era de piel morena; cabello marrón con un toque rojizo; ojos negros; camisa negra, pantalones azules oscuros y unos zapatos marrones y poseía un anillo en su dedo en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Dónde está esa riqueza que guardo esa mujer? – dijo en voz alta el hombre, ya que el abogado, el abogado de la familia, dijo que la riqueza de su madre le pertenecía a su hermanastro y él pensaba que él no se agarró nada de ese dinero por olvidadizo o por no abrir viejas heridas de la muerte de sus padres, pero estaba buscando por más de una hora pero no encontró nada.

Nada de nada.

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó con irritación _"¿Por qué te llevaste esa fortuna?"_ se preguntó, mientras se masajeaba sus sienes, ya que tenía problemas en su empresa por algo de tráfico de las drogas que un empresario muy importante estaba suministrando y/vendiendo en las calles de forma secreta y la empresa está siendo investigado si alguien más de la empresa está relacionado con eso y en forma temporal la empresa está cerrada.

Y probablemente de forma permanente.

\- ¡Joder hermanastro! – golpeó la pared con furia, lado de una foto de un niño de nueve años sonriendo siendo abrazado por su madrastra. Él puso escuchar como algo se caía, detrás de una foto del mismo niño pero solo sujetando solamente un peluche de una especie de animal antropomórfico bastante raro por parte de su madre, ya que se parece a una mujer con alas de un murciélago bastante peculiar. Él agarro el marco de la foto y lo soltó, yéndose al suelo y romperse el vidrio. Cuando vio la pared, vio que estaba un poco fuera de lugar, quizás por el objeto ese que se cayó. Golpeó la pared y se hizo un hueco, demostrando que era hueco y muy débil la pared. Agarro el hueco con sus manos y lo abrió, demostrando que esa pared era falsa y solo estaba cubierta por una especie de lona resistente o por lo menos lo suficiente para soportar el peso de la foto. Adentro no vio nada, ya que era un lugar secreto lo suficiente grande para caer un bolso, que se podía verse una marca de él en el suelo de ese hueco pero no había nada, excepto un libro. Estiro su mano para alcanzar el libro, lográndolo, sacándolo dentro del hueco y viendo y se sorprendió por dos cosas.

La primera era por el nombre, ya que decía: "El diario de Elizabeth" _"¿Qué hace el diario de mi madre adentro?"_ pensó bastante fastidiado por su descubrimiento.

Y por lo segundo era su candado. Ya que era un candado de color purpura fuerte con forma de corazón.

\- Dah, otra basura – lanzo el libro detrás de él, metiendo el libro dentro de una caja que tenía como nombre **"** Cosas para vender" escrito en marcador negro al frente de la caja. El hombre siguió buscando por la casa para encontrar algo costoso para vender, ya que no le importaba mucho con respecto a quedarse en esa vieja casa que sus padres tenían, ya que no quería ver más de esa casa ya que era el principal problema y tenía dos nombre.

Elizabeth, su madre.

Y su hermano _"Te odió, Joshua"_

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Nota 1: ¡Hey Hey Hey! Nos vemos otra vez ¿verdad? Me alegra de que, con solamente dos capítulos tuviese, por así decirlo, una buena recepción de lectores, muchas gracias por todo.

Nota 2: Para mis lectores que sufrieron de ese temblor alla en Ecuador, les deseo mis pésames para todos mis lectores de ese país. Y para las personas donde el terremoto sufrió aún más les deseo las mejores de las suertes, aunque yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudar, espero que para toda la gente de Ecuador-como mis lectores viejos o nuevos- las mejores de la suerte.

Nota 3: esta es una información importante. Yo abrí una página en Facebook para todos mis lectores, la página de Facebook estará en la bibliografía. No solo eso, también voy a hacer una remasterización de algunos de mis fics; el primero será "Nueva vida", para después pasar por "Chaos Legends", así que si ven que me tardo BASTANTE en actualizar algunos de mis fics es por mejorar mis otras historias, así que estén pendientes es esas historias. Se despide Hotday, sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Nueva compañera.

Joshua etaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión junto con acostada del lado derecho del sofá y su cola estaba en las rodillas del hombre y este no le importo. Mientras que Shitin estaba sentada en la parte derecha.

Estaban viendo una peli de horror con una antagonista de un ser que se arrancaba la cabeza y aun así podía tanto caminar como comunicarse.

Joshua no sabía que raza era ese ser que veía, ya que en el libro no decía nada de eso y tampoco que quería preguntar a Shitin o Shasha para no interrumpir esta película.

Los tres sobresaltaron después de que esa ser saltase al frente de la pantalla _"Por lo menos no es en 3-D"_ pensó aliviado, intentando olvidarse esa película de horror que casi no pego el ojo por varios días.

Cuando termino, Shitin bostezo muy cansada, para después reírse – Aun recuerdo su rostros después de Salir del baño – comentó, haciendo reír a los dos.

Smith, después de salir del baño, tenía el mentón goteando agua de la poceta con una MUY mala cara de enojo por esa mala broma.

\- Si – se rio Shasha al recordar eso – Eso aprenderá a esa mujer de no burlarse de ese modo de nosotros – dijo, con una voz un tanto vengativa.

\- Bueno – Joshua bostezo, cansado – Creo que es hora de dormir ¿no es cierto chicas? – pregunto, asiendo asentir a las dos chicas.

\- Si, estás nenes necesitan un relajo – dijo Shitin, levantando sus patas para demostrar lo que estaba hablando.

\- Sabes, te pareces a un pollo rostizado con pechos – se burló Joshua, haciendo reír a Shasha y haciendo poner una mala cara a Shitin.

\- Jaja – se burló sarcásticamente la arpía – Lamentablemente no tendrás este cuerpo si te interesa – dijo, levantándose y yéndose a las escaleras moviendo sus cadera de una forma un tanto erótica.

\- Mira Joshua, la bebita está enojada de nosotros, quizás hay que darle un biberón – Shasha comenzó a reír junto con Joshua, mientras que Shitin se tropezó y cayó al suelo por ese comentario.

Después de que ella se levantase del suelo, ella también se comenzó a reírse, aunque se notaba un tanto sarcástica esa risa.

Después de ese "Incidente" Joshua se acostó en la cama para dormir. Antes de acostarse, levanto su cabeza mirando a su puerta, esperando que alguien entrase. Ya que recordaba ese comentario que le hizo Shasha ese día, aunque lo dijo como broma aun así se sentía…incómodo. Esa sensación que sintió, cuando era tocada tanto por Shasha o Shitin era especial y no sabía el porqué de eso. Suspiro Joshua _"Estoy pensando demasiado"_ pensó, masajeándose su cabeza.

Él se acostó y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco. Mañana iba a irse de compras, ya que se estaban agotándose la comida.

Después del amanecer. Joshua estaba bajando hacia el comedor después de terminar sus necesidades en el baño. Cuando bajo, lo primero que vio que Shasha poniendo los platos el desayuno y Shitin sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa pero alejada. Ella tenía su ala derecha directo a su rostro y podía ver, aunque leve, un movimiento de su cabeza.

Aunque Joshua sabía que estaba haciendo, pregunto para estar seguro - ¿Qué est – no pudo continuar, ya que Shitin levanto su cabeza con una pluma en su boca, para después sacarla y caer al suelo de una forma un tanto poética.

\- ¿Decías? – pregunto Shitin curiosa.

\- Nada, solo sigue con tus plumas – dijo Joshua, haciendo levantar los hombros quitándole la importancia, para después levantarse de la silla aparentemente ya terminando lo que hacía.

Joshua miro lo que había preparado Shasha. Eran una comida que jamás vio. Era una especie de sándwich con unos ingredientes que era casi parecido como al mozzarella pero de un color verdoso.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto curioso Joshua al mirar este…jamón con una especie de salsa roja y sabía que no era salsa de tomate y mayonesa mezclada.

\- Sherka me dio unos ingredientes de mis tierras como agradecimiento, aunque solo había suficiente para este desayuno – dijo Shasha, sentándose en la silla, para después agarrar el emparedado y comérselo.

Joshua, no tan seguro por ser unos ingredientes de las lamias, giro su cabeza para ver a Shitin que comía como si fuese normal.

Joshua, tragando saliva, mordió un pedazo del emparedado.

Y, para su sorpresa, era como comer jalea con un leve toque de picante en su sabor.

Joshua, impresionado, miro a Shasha, que está le guiño el ojo mientras seguía comiendo.

Después de comer, Joshua le dijo a las dos lo que iba a hacer ahora. Iba al mercado para comprar la comida.

\- ¿Quieres que algunas de nosotros dos vayamos? – pregunto Shitin.

\- Aunque me interesaría, quiero ir solo – dijo Joshua, aunque las chicas se pusieron un tanto triste, lo entendieron ya que Joshua quería ir solo hacia algunos lugares y no ser acompañado todo el tiempo por sus amigas. Lo único que él necesitaba eran guardaespaldas no humana.

Él salió, no sin antes de que Shitin le indicase el mercado más cercano de la casa, ya que ella conocía mejor la ciudad, claro no conocía la ciudad como si fuese un mapa con plumas, pero tenía una idea acertada acerca de los lugares un tanto importantes de la zona, como el mercado cercano.

Salió de la casa para dirigirse al mercado. Cuando llego, pudo ver adentro que estaba un tanto vació, ya que era domingo y sospechaba que la gente no saldría.

Cuando estaba agarrando algunas frutas, pudo sentir en su espalda algo suave y un tanto peluda, que lo empujo de forma leve. Él giro su cabeza para protestar, hasta que recordó quien era.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, no qui – no pudo continuar, ya que era la misma coneja que le ayudo a escaparse dentro del hotel del amor - ¡Hey amor, mira a quien me encontré! – grito la coneja. Joshua pudo ver que en la sección de la comida de postres.

El hombre vestía una franela negra; ojos café; cabello negro, aunque se podía notarse que se notaba un tanto despeinado como si hubiese despertado ahora; pantalón plateado con rayas negras y rojas; zapatos negros; y cargaba una bolsa con varias cajas de helados como a su vez algunos paquetes de preparación entre tortas, gelatina y helados.

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto, para después mirar de una manrea un tanto maligna a Joshua, poniéndose en medio entre la coneja y el hombre.

Antes de que Joshua pudiese defenderse de la acusación, la coneja hablo – Ya deja de ser protectora conmigo, amor – dijo al coneja, poniendo su mano en su hombro y el hombre se tranquilizó un poco – Él es el hombre que se fue del almacén para escapar de esos dos tarados ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto curiosa, ya que ella vio-aunque oculta-de como un hombre golpeo a esos dos y los lanzó como si fuese muñecos de trapos del edificio.

\- Bueno – Joshua se sonrojo un tanto avergonzado mientras se masajeaba su nuca – Estaba un tanto apretado el lugar y nos fue un tanto difícil salir, más para Shasha por ser, bueno una lamia – la coneja asintió ante las palabras de Joshua.

\- Creo que no nos presentamos aun – dijo el hombre, alzando su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda estaban las bolsas – Mi nombre es Sentat – Joshua tomo la mano de la persona.

\- El mio es Maylas – ella alzo su mano y se la tomo, pero Joshua pudo ver como la mirada de Sentat se tensaba un poco, como si alguna manera le estaba haciéndole daño a la coneja.

\- El mio es Joshua, estoy contento de conocerlos – dijo, impresionando a los dos - ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Es ti nombre – dijo Maylas explicando - ¿Eres extranjero?

\- Hai – respondió Joshua – Soy de Estados Unidos, aunque son de origen Latinoamericano – dijo, aunque en su voz se notaba un tanto confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sentat notando su confusión.

\- No, nada – dijo Joshua rápidamente.

\- Bueno – dijo Maylas no tan segura – Aunque nosotros ya terminamos de recoger, nos iremos. Nos veremos – dijo Maylas, agarrando la mano de Sentat.

" _Qué raro"_ pensó Joshua mirando al hombre _"Vi su mirada media perdida…no es mi problema"_ pensó, ya que varias partes de su charla vio que la mirada del hombre era un tanto desviada y se descontrolaba, pero cada vez que su esposa hablaba su concentración venía.

Cuando compro las cosas, vio dos cosas interesantes. La primera era ver a Kurusu, solo, comprando varios productos y saliendo, aunque con la cabeza un tanto baja como si estuviese triste por algo.

Y lo segundo era ahora, viendo un cartel que tenía una advertencia **"¡Cuidado, ladrón en moto, cuidado con las carteras!"**

\- Muy bien, eso es un tanto bobo – dijo Joshua después de terminar de leerlo, ya que era imposible de que un ladrón existiese así, aunque tampoco lo negaba ya que decir que un país no tenía robo de ningún tipo era de por si tonto.

Él se movilizo, hasta que un sonido de una moto le llamo la atención. Giro su cabeza hacia un lado y se apartó rápidamente de un salto, esquivando a un motociclista corriendo rápidamente. Joshua, enojado, se puso en su posición anterior para gritarle, pero unos sonidos de cascos y un grito le quitaron sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Voy a traerta a la justicia, maldito ladrón! – grito una voz femenina.

Joshua giro rápidamente su cabeza para ver a una centaura corriendo hacia su dirección. Salto de un lado nuevamente y pudo ver dos cosas.

La primera era ver una espada afilada.

Y lo otro era ver-aunque no estaba seguro-ver a Kurusu en su lomo sujetándose de su pecho y aparentemente ella o no le importaba o no lo sentía.

Joshua se puso en su posición original nuevamente rascándose su cabeza muy confundido ¿Qué carajo hacían, Rápidos y Furioso edición Centauro?

Joshua negó con la cabeza y se fue para cruzar una esquina, pero escucho otra voz femenina - ¡Cuidado! – grito, pero fue tarde y chocaron.

Joshua se levantaba un tanto aturdido. Giro su cabeza hacia atrás y,para su suerte de haberlas cerrado, no salió nada de sus bolsas. Vio hacia adelante y vio que la que se había golpeado era una minotauro.

Camisa marrón que estaba un poco apretada de su cuerpo, mostrando su figura un poco subido de tono; senos cup-DD; cuernos un poco largos, de diez centímetros; ojos de color rojo; cabello marrón; piel blanca; pantalón azul; y no poseía zapatos por sus pesuñas. Vio como ella se masajeaba su cabeza, para después agitar su cabeza y ver a Joshua, que se había levantado del suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! – grito desesperada la chica.

\- Hey, tranquila – dijo Joshua, dirigiéndose hacia ella, para después darle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse – Pero ¿Por qué la carrera, acaso hay una carrera? – pregunto, recordando cómo casi esos lo atropellaban segundos atrás.

\- Gracias – dijo la chica, agradeciendo por su pequeña ayuda – Y no, es que… - no pudo continuar, ya que se estaba sonrojándose de vergüenza.

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto Joshua.

\- Es que me perdi – dijo la chica – Los humanos que me estaban llevando se fueron rápidamente al ver a un motociclista casi roban la cartera de una mujer, dejándome sola ¡desde entonces los estoy buscando! – dijo, gritando un poco.

\- Hey, tranquila – dijo Joshua, intentando tranquilizar a la chica – Mira, vamos a tomar algo para tranquilizarnos un poco ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió, para después suspirar.

\- En mi carrera vi un pequeño lugar para tomar ¡sígueme! – dijo contenta mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

Joshua rio un poco ante su actitud. Antes estaba desesperada y ahora aliviada y contenta. Joshua agarro las bolsas que estaban en el suelo y siguió a la chica.

Después de seguirla, vieron a un café y era el mismo que la chica vio antes. Los dos se sentaron y la chica podio un té de hojas rojas mientras que Joshua un café.

\- Creo que aún no nos presentamos – dijo Joshua – Me llamo Joshua.

\- El mío es Mintaka, Joshua-kun – dijo la chica – Es un placer.

\- ¿Estás acá para esa cosa del intercambio? – pregunto y Mintaka asintió.

\- Hai, siempre quise visitar un lugar que no sea Zinpagu – ella abrió los ojos de una manera alarmada - ¡D-Digo, no estoy diciendo que el lugar es pequeño o aburrido, e-es que yo/Tranquila, soy extranjero – dijo Joshua rápidamente, ya que estaba llamando un poco la atención y no era por su comentario de Zinpago.

\- ¿Extranjero? – pregunto extrañada – Es la primera vez que escucho tal cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Joshua un tanto confundido.

\- Bueno, no tomes mis palabras al pie de la letra, ya que siempre he vivido en Zinpago y jamás he salido – Joshua asintió ante sus palabras – Pero según lo que he preguntado si un extranjero fuera de Japón supiese de nosotros me respondieron que "Ninguna persona sabe de ustedes, y jamás algún extranjero vino para estas tierras" – dijo, imitando-aunque muy malo-la voz de un hombre.

\- Entonces ¿soy el único extranjero que vive acá y tiene esto? – pregunto un tanto curioso.

Lo único que respondió ella fue un levantamiento de hombros.

Joshua suspiro. Lo que dijo ella era un tanto confuso. Él sabía que su comentario no necesitaba tomarlo como si fuese real, pero ¿Por qué le apareció un mensaje en internet acerca de esto? Joshua suspiro, quizás tendría que ir a una embajada para saber si mandaban mensajes de forma aleatoria, aunque dudaba mucho en eso, ya que si fuese así hubiese una especie de colapso de imágenes de estas criaturas en el internet.

\- Y ¿Quién es tu representante? – pregunto Joshua.

\- Bueno, no se su nombre a esa chica de los lentes negros – dijo masajeándose su mentón con una mirada un tanto pensativa.

" _Smith…por qué no me sorprende"_ – Muy bien, se quién es ella y déjame llamarla – él saco su teléfono para llamar a Smith.

Cuando marco, espero unos segundos ante la mirada un tanto desesperada de Mintaka. Una voz apareció después de haberle contestado.

\- ¿Hola? – pregunto, aunque su voz se notaba un tanto infantil - ¿Quién llama?

\- Yo, el ladrón de las pantis de la ciudad – dijo de forma sarcástica, haciendo reír a Mintaki – No te hagas la loca y dime ¿acaso tiene a una centauro a tu car/Mira, estoy ocupada en un asunto medio importante ¿Por qué no me lo cuidas y luego me la llevo? – pregunto.

Antes de que Joshua pudiese protestar, ella colgó. Llamo otra vez pero salía apagado.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Mintaki, cruzando los dedos esperando algo bueno.

Joshua se rasco la acbeza mientras sonreía de una forma un tanto nerviosa – Bueno, tenemos un problema.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto muy nerviosa.

\- Smith no podrá buscarte por una buena temporada – le respondió y la cabeza de Mintaki bajo muy triste _"Smith, me lo vas a pagar"_ pensó con ira, una cosa es hacer la payasa de segunda, pero otra es dejar a una mujer-aunque no sea humana-abandonada y después dejarla.

\- Y ahora ¿Qué hare? – se preguntó así misma triste ante tal noticia – No sé por dónde me voy a aquedar, no conozco a nadie y no sé nada de esta ciudad – las orejas de ella bajaron un poco ante su situación.

Joshua se mordió el labio ante tal cosa. Hasta que tuvo una idea _"Espero que las chicas no le importen"_ – Hey, tengo una sugerencia – la cabeza de ella se levantó para mirarle - ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa hasta que Smith te busque? – pregunto y las orejas de ella se levantaron de forma alegre, aunque después su mirada se cambió por una de confusión.

\- ¿De verdad, hay algún truco? – pregunto un poco desconfiada. Joshua levanto una ceja ante tal acusación – No eres el primero que me ayuda – ella aparto su mirada de forma brusca – ese malnacido se aprovechó de mi situación. Aprendió que una minotauro no se juega o se queda sin hijos – Joshua puso una expresión de dolor, imaginándose el dolor del pobre tipo.

\- No soy esa clase de persona –se defendió Joshua – Además, tengo otras dos de intercambio en mi casa.

\- ¡En serió! – grito alegre, llamando un poco la atención de la camarera - ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes, por fin tendré compañera de cuarto, haremos piyamada y – siguió gritando esas cosas que hacen los adolescentes como una pequeña niña. Joshua se rio un poco con respecto a esto, llamando la atención de la camarera y está se estaba riéndose.

Joshua tosió para llamarle la atención, deteniéndole de su alboroto infantil – Si quieres, nos vamos ahora – la chica asintió felizmente. Joshua pago las bebidas, para después agarrar sus bolsas y después irse del lugar junto con su nueva amiga hacia su hogar _"Espero que las chicas no se enojen"_ pensó un tanto temeroso ante la reacción de su nueva compañera.

Cuando estaban cruzando la calle, Joshua se detuvo cuando escucho un sonido fuerte - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Mintaki curiosa, volteándose para verlo.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? – pregunto, escuchando tanto un sonido de un motor como varios gritos.

Antes de que Joshua actuase, Mintaki se lanzó a Joshua, apartándolo de golpe de la calle para esquivar, junto con ella, una moto con un hombre gritando y a su vez una centauro un tanto fuera de control junto con un hombre en su lomo.

\- ¿¡Estás bien?! – grito preocupada, levantándose encima de él, peor aún estaba encima de su cintura.

\- Hai – dijo, gruñendo un poco de dolor – Aunque sentí algo suave en mi rostro, aún mi espada duele – Mintaki se rio un poco nerviosa, ya que cuando ella se lanzó, puso el rostro de Joshua en su pecho por accidente.

Ella se rio, hasta que se detuvo al escuchar unos cascos viniéndose hacia los dos. Giraron sus cabezas para ver a un centauro macho al frente de ellos con una ceja levantada. Este centauro es de color blanco; tenía una camisa de policía; su parte de caballo estaba cubierta con una sábana de color azul oscuro con una estrella en el lado derecho de color gris; cabello de color marrón que le llegaba hasta sus hombros; ojos de color café; y tenía una pistola en su cintura y, de forma rara, una espada en su lomo - ¿Divirtiéndose? – pregunto gracioso el centauro.

Mintaki, sonrojada, iba a protestar, pero Joshua se adelantó – Sí diversión significa estar atropellado por una moto o una centauro, entonces somos las personas más aburridas de la zona – respondió muy sarcásticamente, haciendo reír un poco al centauro.

\- Bueno, me alegro que estén de una sola pieza – dijo un poco despreocupado. Los tres pudieron escuchar un grito un tanto fuerte de sus cabezas - ¡Los encontré, van a la calle 34! – grito una arpía, que tenía toda su ropa tapada de cuerpo entero de color azul profundo. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante, para después el centauro corrió yendo hacia esa dirección.

\- ¿Vamos a dejar las calles por hoy? – pregunto un poco nervioso Joshua.

\- Hai

Después de ese incidente, los dos fueron a la dirección hacia la casa de Joshua, aunque fuese por el camino largo por no cruzar las calles.

Y para su suerte, estaban felices.

Ya que ese motociclista estaba huyendo por toda la zona siendo perseguido por la centauro y el humano.

Además de esos dos que intentaban pararlos, sin ningún éxito.

" _Que día"_ pensó, aliviado de ver a su hogar al frente de ellos. Giro su cabeza para ver a su amiga que se veía un tanto nerviosa y asustada - ¿Recuerdos? – pregunto, recordando su conversación anterior.

Ella, sin palabras, asintió. Él suspiro, él no sabía qué clase de persona quería aprovecharse de ella, ya que según el libro eso era casi imposible por dos simples razones.

La primera era su fuerza, ya que la fuerza de una minotauro era superior a un humano, sería igual como un enfrentamiento de una hormiga y un oso hormiguero.

Y lo segundo era por su naturaleza, ya que según el libro había rasas que hacían una sumisión falsa…aunque no sabía mucho del por qué y para qué.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron, de forma casi inmediata Shasha y Shitin se lanzaron al frente de los dos muy preocupados y un poco enojados - ¿¡Dónde estabas?! – grito muy preocupada Shasha.

Antes de que Joshua contestase, Mintaki contesto – Fue mi culpa – dijo, llamando la atención de las dos, ya que aparentemente no la vieron, aunque estaba al lado de Joshua – Smith-san me dejo sola, me encontré con Joshua por suerte y al final me tengo que quedar con él hasta que ella venga – comentó, bajando la cabeza.

Después de que hablase de una parte de su tardanza, el ambiente se puso más frio y provenía de Shasha - ¡Esa perezosa! – grito, con frustración, casi arrancándose los pelos de la ira - ¡Cuando ella venga, le preparare una comida TAN picante que no sabrá donde queda el norte y el sur! – ella giro su cabeza para ver a Shitin - ¡Ven, me ayudaras!

\- ¡Entendido, capitana! – dijo la arpía, con una voz un tanto macabra yendo, aparentemente, a la cocina.

\- ¿Siempre son…así? – pregunto, no tan segura de quedarse en esta casa.

\- Con respecto a Smith, si – dijo Joshua, no prestándole mucha atención y adentrándose a la casa con una, aunque no tan segura, minotauro.

Minutos pasaron y Shasha se había tranquilizado un poco, después de preparar algo que solamente su raza, las que tengan-según ella-estomagos y lenguas fuertes soportaran. Aunque lo que ella había traído para ellos era un aperitivo para esperar un poco.

\- ¿Entonces fuiste dejada en medio de la ciudad por los que estaban guiando? – pregunto Shitin, ya que Mintaki les había dicho lo que le paso antes de toparse con Joshua. Ella asintió ante las palabras de la arpía - ¿Luego te golpeaste por accidente con Joshua al buscarlos? – nuevamente, asintió - ¿Para qué después casi lo atropellasen tanto una moto y una centauro fuera de control? – otra vez, asintió – Vaya, déjenme decirles que no fue su día – comentó con una sonrisa un tanto picara y graciosa.

\- Ni me lo digas – dijo Joshua, agarrando algo que era un emparedado, pero en vez de los comunes, parecieran que fuese una combinación entre pasta y lombrices, ya que se estaban moviéndose, aunque su sabor pareciese como un helado de yogurt que siempre su oka-san le preparaba – Y esperaba que mi caminata fuese más calmada.

\- Bueno, por lo menos alegrémonos de que no viniste como pasta humana pisoteada por una yegua – todos se rieron un tanto nervioso por el comentario de Shasha - ¡Oh, por favor, mi chiste fue gracioso!

\- Si, para rematar a una zombie – todos se rieron ante la broma de Shitin.

Shasha aparto su mirada con un sonrojo de vergüenza – Este público no sabe lo que es un chiste bueno – dijo enojada.

Joshua, sintiéndose un poco mal por su actitud, le agarro su hombro – Hey, tranquila, tampoco es para tanto.

(Castellano) – Si claro, maldita comediante de segunda – dijo, en otro idioma confundiendo a todos.

Joshua suspiro, masajeándose un poco su cabeza ante tal acción. Iba a agarrar un emparedado de esto, pero sintió una mano suave, pensando que era una de las chicas no le presto mucha atención, pero su voz era conocida pero no era de este grupo.

(Japonés) - ¿Iba a agarrar mi emparedado o quieres proponerme matrimonio? – pregunto graciosa Smith, siendo mirado por todos.

…

..

.

\- ¿Cómo entraste acá? – pregunto finalmente Joshua muy confundido.

\- Por la puerta – dijo, agarrando su emparedado y masticándolo.

\- Pero la cerr…tienes otra llave ¿verdad? – pregunto Shasha.

\- Hai – respondió sin ningún problema, como si esto no fuese gran cosa.

Shasha iba a la cocina para agarrar su platillo bomba, pero fue detenido por Joshua ya que le agarro su cola – Antes de que Shasha bisque más emparedados – dijo, ya que el plato estaba vació – Dinos una cosa ¿Por qué la dejaste sola a Mintaki en medio de una ciudad desconocida? – pregunto muy serió.

\- Es simple – dijo Smith sin mucho problema – Kurusu se metió un par de problemas por una moto y una centauro amante de la justica. Por eso la deje para ayudarle un poco.

Joshua se masajeo sus ojos, ya que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, ya que casi fue atropellado dos veces por un motociclista loco y una centauro hembra junto con su jinete que se parecía a Kurusu. Por lo menos tomaba su trabajo enserio…a veces.

\- Pero ¿Por qué los dos humanos que me acompañaban se fueron? – pregunto Mintaki.

La mirada de Smith, en vez de tener una sonrisa carismática, puso una expresión muy sería – Eso es completamente confidencial – dijo Smith muy sería, sorprendiendo a todos por su voz tan gruesa como a la vez sería – Solo es una actividad que nosotras, las M.O.N, nos importa, no a vosotros – ella puso una sonrisa, para después levantarse - ¡Pero qué importa eso, lo más importante es que Mintaki ya consiguió una nueva casa!

\- Je, me alegro – dijo Sjohua alegre.

…

..

.

\- ¿¡ESPERA, QUE?! – todos gritaron alarmados, viendo como Smith desaparecía…como siempre.

\- ¡Como puede esa mujer buena para nada dejándonos esta responsabilidad! – grito, muy enfadada Shasha.

\- L-Lo siento mucho – dijo Mintaki, levantándose y dándoles una ligera reverencia – Y-Yo ya me retiro.

\- Hey, espera – dijo Joshua, interrumpiendo a Mintaki – Si quieres… - él miro a las chicas que, aunque un tanto dudosas, asintieron – te puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta entonces.

Los ojos de Mintaki se abrieron de la emoción junto con un brillo de emoción y alegría, para después gritar como una niña pequeña para después abalanzarse a las dos chicas dándole un abrazo de oso y levantándolas como si no pesasen nada - ¡Siiiiii, tengo compañeras de cuarto! – grito emocionada - ¡vamos a hacer hoy una piyamada! – ella camino hacia las escaleras - ¡Vamos a contar cuentos, vamos a dar chismes, vamos a – y continuo hablando y hablando todo lo que se hacía las piyamadas.

Las dos chicas cargadas miraron con miedo y pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Joshua, que este se rio un poco mientras se masajeaba la cabeza muy nervioso, ya que él jamás podía detener a una minotauro.

" _Suerte chicas"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota1: si, lo siento mucho por mi retrase, es que me falto la inspiración y digamos que mi trabajo no me ayuda tanto, sobre todo por unos niños que aparentemente no saben lo que significa respeto o tranquilidad NO SOY NIÑERO. Como sea, espero que les agrade este cap. Dejen su reviews y todo lo demás. Sayonara, se despide Hotday


	5. Chapter 5

Noche de pijamada

\- ¡Maldita sea! – grito con furia el hermano de Joshua.

Él giro su cabeza para ver el amanecer acercándose, ya que estaba toda la noche buscando algo de valor entre las cosas que dejo sus padres, algo que se les había olvidado escribir en el testamento o por olvidarse de esa cosa por accidente.

Y la razón de su ira era por eso, no encontró más de solo mil dólares de todos los artículos si tenía suerte.

El saco lo último que había en la caja, que era el libro que había dejado su madre en esa zona secreta donde debería estar SU dinero.

Él fue a todos los cerrajeros que conocía o que había encontrado por ahí, y todos decían lo mismo acerca de la cerradura.

Era imposible de abrir.

Nadie sabía que estaba hecho ese candado de forma de corazón, ni siquiera un martillo, sierra, cualquier cosa que tenían a mano y nada lo podía abrir, ni siquiera hacerle un mísero rasguño o brecha en esa cosa como si nada le hubiese pasado.

Gruño con frustración, ya que toda su situación se estaba yendo a mal al mismísimo infierno, ya que descubrieron que la empresa que trabajaba era una empresa que producía droga y a su vez lo comerciaban en la calle ¿Cómo lo descubrieron? Hubo algún soplón de que la policía no revelo su nombre para su seguridad, pero él sabía quién era.

Quería confrontarlo, pero desapareció sin dejar algún rastro, como si la mismísima tierra se lo hubiese tragado sin dejar ningún rastro de él.

\- ¡Joder! – grito con furia el cuaderno de su madrastra y no le paso nada, era como golpear gelatina en el sentido de que no hubo alguna deformación importante.

Se pudo escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta de su cuarto de Motel. Él se levantó para saber quién es, aunque tenía una idea de quien pudiera ser - ¡Ya te page la renta, no me jodan!

\- Solo quiero hablar contigo – dijo una voz, pero no era esa voz del dueño del motel, era más bien un poco más calmada y no como el otro que pareciera que todo el tiempo estuviese enojado con el mundo entero.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto curioso.

\- Déjame pasar y te responderé a tú pregunta.

Abrió la puerta para saber quién es y se extrañó más, ya que veía una persona delante de él tapada con una tapa y lo más reflejante de él era su collar, era un collar con forma de cruz con su Jesús respectivo.

\- No tengo ganas de esa cosa de la salvación o Dios – le iba a cerrar la puerta a la cara, pero cuando lo iba a cerrar para su sorpresa esta persona de origen religiosa sostuvo la puerta con fuerza con su mano derecha.

En vez de hacer algo, como robar con una apariencia de un religioso muy extraño, levanto con su mano desocupada para mostrar una llave que era normal pero su llavero era, en cierto punto, llamativo ya que tenía forma de un corazón, casi idéntico al que tenía en el diario pero era de un color morado – Esta llave mostrara tu verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad? – pregunto curioso, mientras agarraba las.

\- El diario.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto alarmado.

\- Digamos que tenemos un objetivo común pero a la vez distinto.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambió?

\- En estos momentos, nada. Pero te contactaremos. Pero una cosa más – el hombre miro al cristiano – No lo publiques.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿me vas a matar? – pregunto con sarcasmo pero con un leve miedo.

\- Solo digamos que no quiero verte pasando una vergüenza absoluta. Pero haz lo que quieras. Te llamaremos cuando te necesitemos. Que Dios te cuide – se fue, apartando la mano de la puerta, para después el hombre lo cerrase.

Después de cerrar la puerta, estaba analizando todo lo que paso.

Primero paso un hombre cristiano para después entregarle la llave del diario, que de alguna manera él sabía que él lo tenía _"Me siento vigilado"_ pensó, aunque no sé sentía vigilado antes, ahora después de esto lo ponía de los pelos de punta.

Apartando esos pensamientos, fue a la cama para intentar abrir el diario, aunque pensaba que ese hombre le estaba tomando el pelo.

Pero para su sorpresa, se abrió.

Abrió el diario y al leer las primeras líneas, soltó el diario por la sorpresa _"¡QUE DEMONIOS!"_

* * *

Joshua estaba en la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua nocturna, ya que había pasado una hora y ninguna de las chicas había bajado, pero sabía que estaban conversando de algo, ya que podía escuchar algunas risas, aunque le extraño escuchar un buen grito ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero sabía que cosas de chicas eran cosas de chicas.

Ya que lo último que quería hacer es ver a sus amigas en ropa interior o algo peor y ser un saco de boxeo pero para cachetadas.

Suspiro, ahora ese antiguo compañero le metió esas cosas en la cabeza, ya que era un fanático del anime.

Él pudo escuchar unos pasos familiares, ya que eran pasos como la de un caballo. Giro su cabeza para ver a Mintaki en una piyama, aunque por sus grandes senos pareciera que fuese pequeña, pero-y lo leyó en el libro-las minotauros tenían una costumbre de tener la ropa muy apretada en el cuerpo, aunque sabía que no todas tenían esa costumbre aparentemente ella sí pero solo en las noches…o eso esperaba.

\- Oh, hola Joshua-san – saludo Mintaki con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y eso de que no estás en el cuarto con las demás? – pregunto interesado, para después ver como ella agarraba un tazón y una bolsa de chuchería – Mejor olvida lo que dije. Buenas noches – se despidió Joshua, pero antes de retirarse Mintaki lo detuvo.

\- ¿Quieres pasar con nosotras está noche? – le pregunto, con una sonrisa esperanzadora, mientras que Joshua la miro un tanto confundido y extrañado.

\- ¿No estarán incomodas en su noche de chicas? – pregunto confundido.

\- Oh por favor – ella se acercó y abrazo a su brazo poniendo sus pechos en medio haciendo sonrojar levemente a Joshua por esa acción tan repentina - ¿Por fis? – la miro con unos ojos de perrito.

Joshua trago saliva, ya que sentía los pechos de ella como a su vez ser amenazado con esos ojitos tan tiernos – Vale – dijo Joshua suspirando, haciendo retirar a Mintaki y haciéndole saltar de alegría – Pero si pasa algo, duermes afuera – la amenazo pero con sarcasmo, haciéndola reír un tanto nerviosa.

Cuando los dos subieron por las escaleras y entraron al cuarto que reconoció como la de Sasha.

Mientras que Mintaki entro al cuarto, él suspiro y rezo que las chicas no lo utilicen como saco de cachetadas. Trago saliva y entro.

\- ¡¿J-Joshua?! – grito sorprendida Sasha, también haciendo sorprender a Shitin de igual manera.

Sasha tenía una franela de un color beige y una falda que tapaba una parte de la cola de un color rojo.

Mientras que Shitin tenía una camisa suelta, quizás la de Sasha por ser un tamaño más grande que la arpía, de un color marrón claro y tenía una falda un tanto larga de un marrón claro.

\- ¡Yo lo invite, será una piyamada divertida!

\- Acaso olvidaste que este es una piyamada para chicas ¿sabías?

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Shitin se golpeó la cabeza con su ala por la respuesta un tanto boba.

\- Y luego dicen que las arpías son tontas.

\- Bueno, si no quieren que me quede entonces me voy – dijo Joshua mirando a Mintaki de una manera enojada.

Pero antes de que alguien de los dos diga algo, Sasha interrumpió – N-No tevayas, digo no nos molesta tú presencia es que solamente nos sorprendió de que vinieses – dijo rápidamente, haciendo suspirar a Joshua de relajación como Mintaki aunque está fue por qué le quitaron su mirada encima de ella.

\- Pero está es su noche y yo solamente seré un intruso del sexo opuesto – explico Joshua, pero tanto como Sasha y Shitin negaron con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario que te vayas Joshua-kun, más bien nos alegras de que estuvieses aquí con nosotras – Joshua miro extrañado a Shitin por su explicación.

\- Déjame explicártelo mejor. Es que decidimos que íbamos a explicarte mañana. Aunque era PARA mañana – dijo Sasha mirando a Mintaki, que está estaba silbando de forma despreocupada e inocente.

\- Bueno – dijo derrotado para después sentarse al lado de Sasha.

\- Y ¿de qué querían hablar conmigo? – pregunto curioso y Sasha suspiro, poniendo más confundido a Joshua.

\- Es…nuestro pasado.

\- ¿Pasado?

\- En ese libro que tienes es solo una guía y un muy leve resumen de nuestra existencia en este mundo – comentó Shitin.

\- Y nosotras nos encargaremos de explicarte unas cosas que nos pregunten – dijo Mintaki con una sonrisa.

Joshua suspiro ¿todo este espectáculo es para esto? Miro a Sasha y aún tenía esa duda en su cabeza acerca de tocar ciertos temas que según el hombre era un tabo para ella – Muy bien. Aquí vas mi duda ¿Qué pasa contigo con ciertos temas? – pregunto mirando a Sasha, suspirando sabiendo que le iba a preguntar eso tarde o temprano, aunque ella preferiría tarde que temprano.

\- Antes de responder a eso, primero necesito que sepas la historia de mis ancestros latinos – Joshua asintió y se acomodó un poco más para escuchar su historia.

Iba a sentir que iba a ser muy largo.

\- Todo comenzó hace varios siglos, donde los antiguos residentes de las zonas latinas, o indígenas, nos miraban tanto como sus ciudadanos como a su vez dioses.

\- ¿Dioses?

\- ¿Acaso crees que esas imágenes en piedras de grandes serpientes aparecieron de la nada? – pregunto sarcástica Sasha – Esos dibujos eran nuestros ancestros pero con otros nombres.

\- ¿Otros nombres?

\- Hai, como ejemplo la Ryu, que son lamias con poderes místicos de controlar el clima.

\- ¿Hacían sacrificios humanos hacia esos dioses? – pregunto curioso, pero puso una mirada un tanto aterrada ante la mirada de molestia que tenía Sasha.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos estás diciendo, acaso estás diciendo que amamos a los sacrificios o qué?! – le grito.

Ante de que Joshua pudiese defenderse, Shintin tosió llamando la atención de Joshua – Permíteme – ella se acercó a Sasha para susurrarle. Cuando termino de susúrrale…algo, ella se sonrojo y le dio una reverencia muy pronunciada a Joshua.

\- ¡L-Lo siento por enojarme!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido.

\- Veraz, para estás lamias decir al frente de ellas es un tabo para ellas y se enfadan, ya que ellas no están relacionados con esos sacrificios humanos de arrancar los corazones – comentó Shitin, confundiendo más a Joshua.

\- ¿No hacían los sa-esa cosas? – pregunto.

\- Creo que me falto decir esto – comento Sasha aun sonrojada de la vergüenza – Veraz, lo que la historia no dice es que había dos grupos de…civilizaciones en esas épocas. La primera era…eso, que eran más salvajes y menos civilizados; a diferencias del segundo, donde mi gente ancestral vivía, eran más civilizadas y aunque eran las mismas cavilaciones por nombre que eran tan distintos como la hoja de verano y otoño.

\- Vaya…pero ¿Por qué la historia o los registros no indicaban nada de eso?

\- Ahora voy a llegar a esa parte. Mi gente comerciaba con los otros y veían algo que era imposible y los veneraban como dioses y hacían los…esos para que llueva o que mejoren los cultivos, pero a ellas le disgustaban bastante ver esa carnicería sin sentido. Mi gente vivía felizmente con los humanos ya que eran las únicas civilizaciones humanas que sabían de nuestra existencia después de que ocurriese eso, pero todo cambió cuando ELLOS vinieron – Joshua pudo mirar como Sasha apretaba su puño de completo odio – Los europeos.

\- Es decir, la colonización – dijo Joshua como respuesta.

\- Exacto, pero antes, mi gente, pensaba que eran más bien turistas y los del primer grupo fue a verlos con curiosidad…gran error. Después de que viniesen más barcos, las preocupaciones de mi gente creció tan punto que tuvieron que escapar con sus familias a Zinpagu, pero no ocurrió limpiamente. Nos encontraron y ocurrió una carnicería, mucha de mi gente y humanos murieron en ese día intentando escapar, diciendo como mentiras que somos mensajeros de Satanás y ellos mensajeros de la luz de Dios. ¡PERO QUE IDIOTAS DE SEGUIR A UN DIOS INVENTADO!

\- ¿Inventado? – pregunto confundido – Pero tú dijiste que/Yo sé lo que dije – interrumpió Sasha – Hay dioses caminando en la tierra de los mortales, pero a diferencia de ese dios que se llama Dios, nuestras diosas existen, como en las pirámides egipcia.

\- ¿Hay gente viviendo en esas pirámides? – pregunto, pero Sasha comenzó a reír.

\- ¡¿Esos lugares antiguos?! – pregunto con mucha gracia mientras seguía riendo – V-veras, esas pirámides estaban abandonadas después de que el Imperio Romano quisiese hacer lo suyo.

\- Y ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Te recuerdas que en una parte de Egipcio hay una especie de tormenta impenetrable? – pregunto como respuesta haciendo asentir a Joshua.

Hace unos años, en un episodio de esas series de "Sobrevivir al extremo en un lugar extremo" habían encontrado una tormenta de arena, pero no eran las típicas tormentas que vienen y se van, más bien estaba estancada como si tuviese una especie de correa que lo mantenía quieto.

Obviamente estaban al aire y tuvieron que seguir aunque las voz del sobreviviente y las personas que portaban las cámaras no estaban tan seguras de atravesar algo que era científica y naturalmente imposible ¿una tormenta de arena parada? Eso sí es extraño.

Cuando intentaron atravesar la tormenta de arena, con una cuerda improvisada que agarraron antes y sujetarla a una roca, atravesaron la tormenta de arena…o eso creían todos. Cuando salieron de la tormenta de arena, aparentemente y sin ninguna razón dieron la vuelta sin darse cuenta, obvio que hay errores humanos y lo intentaron otra vez.

La quinta vez se fueron a otra parte.

Después de analizar muy bien el video antes de publicarlo-una especie de documental de fenómenos naturales sin explicación-analizaron cuadro por cuadro y pudieron ver, pero muy difícil, una especie de sombra muy extraña y era algo humanoide, aunque los científicos creen que fue una especie de roca con forma extraña que gracias a la tormenta le daba una forma humanoide; mientras que lo buscaban las conspiraciones y esas cosas decían que era un extraterrestre o un agente del gobierno confundiendo a las personas para que diesen la vuelta.

Obviamente a Joshua le daba más razón a la primera que a la segunda, ya que una base militar en una tormenta de arena interminable era algo bobo y molesto para la gente y la ropa interior, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en ese lugar había un lugar donde vivían estas criaturas.

\- ¿Es una especie de reino? – pregunto Joshua, pero Sasha negó con la cabeza.

\- No, hay dos aunque hay una frontera entre ellas.

\- ¿Frontera?

\- Digamos que entre las reinas hay una enemistad, no al punto de mandar a su ejército de destruir al otro sino más bien sería una pelea entre niñas por un juguete – Joshua miro extrañado a Sasha no entendiendo muy bien – No lo preguntes por qué no sé de eso y he ido allá varias veces por vacaciones – respondió a la pregunta jamás dicha.

\- Bueno… - dijo no tan seguro de esa respuesta, quizás algún día vaya allá para ver y conocer una localidad que para él jamás existió hasta que lo supo hasta ahora.

Pero una pregunta se le presento en la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué se están ocultándose ante todos? ¿no pueden hacer lo mismo que aquí, con el intercambio cultural? – pregunto Joshua interesado.

Pero algo lo hizo confundir más.

Las miradas de las chicas tenían una cierta extrañez de...algo, ya que tenían miradas como si lo que dijese era algo malo o les toco algún punto débil para ellas - ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Los cristianos – susurro Shitin con cierto enojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- No es con ellos solamente – comentó Mintaki con cierto desprecio – Es también los otros gobiernos del mundo, es por eso que el emperador nos oculta ante los ojos de ellos, hasta inclusive esa organización llamada UNO.

\- Es ONU cerebro de musculo – dijo Sasha suspirando por la mala pronunciación de su compañera.

\- ¿Emperador?

\- Creo que es más factible decir el presidente – respondió Shitin, haciendo sentir a Joshua.

\- ¿Por qué el odio hacia los cristianos y a su vez esa ocultación tan celosa? – pregunto.

\- Primero te contaremos acerca de nuestra presencia oculta ante el mundo – cometo Mintaki – Imaginare que una Ryu viaja a los Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, y la reina no lo quiera, Corea del Norte, para ir de vacaciones y visitar una región nueva. Ahora imagínate que el gobierno de esos países o cualquier otro conociesen los poderes sobrenaturales que ellas poseen ¿Qué pasaría después?

\- La secuestrarían y la mantendrían oculta ante el gobierno japonés para experimentar para crear armas o algo peor – susurro Joshua entendiendo la explicación.

\- Es por eso que el emperador no dice ni pio acerca de todo eso, por miedo de que produzca eso y que haya una catástrofe, como una tercera guerra mundial.

\- Pero ¿hay opción en el futuro? – pregunto Joshua y lo único que recibió de todas fue un levantamiento de hombros – Increíble que el presidente no haya hecho tal cosa con algunas de esas razas. Es un humano magnifico – cuando comentó eso, todas se comenzaron a reír confundiendo a Joshua - ¿Dije algo chistoso?

\- ¿Quién dijo que el presidente es humano? – pregunto graciosa Shitin con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? Jamás he visto al presidente, y además si tuviese una cola lo hubiera sabido en los noticieros o en el periódico en mi antiguo hogar – dijo Joshua muy confundido.

Ya que si el presidente no fuese humano, como dicen ellas, lo hubiese sabido en cualquier noticiero ¿Por qué jamás escucho acerca de eso? Además de que un antiguo amigo de su padrastro era un adicto al ver toda clase de noticia o chisme de cualquier cosa; y además cuando él visito la ceremonia de sepultación de sus padres, le conto varios chismes o noticias graciosos para que por lo menos pusiese una sonrisa temporal, y aunque lo consiguió jamás escucho de que el presidente japonés tuviese una cola, alas, o lo que sea.

Sasha negó con la cabeza – Es humano, lo que se referia ella es que no es...tan humano.

\- Explícate.

\- Él tiene padre humano, pero su madre es nuestra diosa…la Reina Demonio.

Joshua miro impresionado a Sasha, ya que el presidente es literalmente un príncipe de la realeza…y ¿semidiós? - ¿Dijiste diosa?

\- Exactamente – comentó Shitin – Ella es nuestra creadora y nos quitó el salvajismo que tenían nuestros ancestros.

\- ¿Quieren decir como esos libros de reyes demonios? – todos asintieron ante la pregunta de Joshua.

\- Nuestras razas, todas las razas eran malvadas y mataban a todo ser humano que se les presentaban – dijo Mintaki.

\- Pero eso es imposible, además solo tenemos libros ficticios de esos monstruos. Y si fuese cierto ¿Por qué no se hallaron restos de estos seres extraños y por qué no está escrito en la historia? – pregunto Joshua.

\- Lo primero es simple. La reina Demonio hizo que todos los monstruos fuesen sepultados en una zona de su reino en una especie de zona de sepultura.

\- ¿De verdad? Ese lugar debe ser un lugar infinito.

\- Para serte franca, es más bien una dimensión de bolsillo – Joshua miro muy confundido a Shitin, pero negó con la cabeza. Si ella fuese una diosa de verdad puede hacer cualquier cosa…o eso creía.

\- Y lo segundo, solo hay una palabra para definir eso: "Cristianismo" – dijo Mintaki.

\- Y otra vez eso ¿Qué pasa con los cristianos? Digo, tampoco voy a decir que fueron unos angelitos – comentó Joshua.

Joshua no tenía una muy buena relación con los cristianos, ya que muchas veces decían que su familia, más específicamente su madre, era un demonio y llegaron a tal punto de mandar a un Padre para darle un exorcismo y además fue una noticia Nacional e Internacional.

Solo para ser un hazmerreir por que la madre de Joshua tenía un disfraz de una demonio jugando con pequeño Joshua de cinco años.

Aunque se disculparon por exagerar las cosas aun podía sentir esas miradas de ver a una cosa en vez de un niño.

Pero no todos eran así.

Él conoció a varios amigos cristianos que no eran como esas personas y que eran muy amigables, pero hubo un leve caso de que un amigo de escuela de hace mucho tiempo vino a su casa para vivir de forma temporal, ya que sus padres le daban restricciones severas y muy bobas. Por suerte fue adoptado por una amiga cercana de su madre.

Desde ahí, con la excepción de algunas cartas, jamás los vio.

\- Ellos se encargaron de eliminar todo rastro de nuestra presencia de cualquier documento como a su vez proclamar reinado absoluto para ellos mismos el mundo entero, pero nosotras éramos la pared que los detenían. Hasta que nos ocultamos al ojo del mundo hace varios siglos y muchas personas importantes de la historia fueron llevadas a Zinpagu en completo secreto – comentó Mintaki

\- ¿Cómo quiénes?

Fue Sasha que se encargó de responderle – El ejemplo más cercano sería Galileo.

\- ¿El que descubrió la Vía Láctea?

\- Exactamente, no por nada su madre era una de las ciclopes más curiosa acerca lo que está en nuestra cabeza y fue su hijo el que se encargó de dar el gran paso de hacer un mapa exacta. Quiso presentar esa gran evidencia a la comunidad cristiana ¿Qué le dan? Pena perpetua en su casa sin salir. Idiotas – dijo muy enojada Mintaki.

\- I-Increíble – susurro impresionado – Y solo estoy viendo la punta del iceberg.

\- Exactamente, ya que la historia completa es más…larga – dijo Sasha no tan segura.

\- ¿Cómo que tan larga?

\- Digamos ¿varias enciclopedias?

\- Me comprare un súper resumen – todas se rieron de lo que dijo Joshua.

Joshua bostezo de cansancio – Bueno, creo que me voz – Joshua se levantó, pero antes de encaminar hacia la puerta la cola de Sasha lo detuvo – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que…está noche… - ella apretó un poco sus manos bastante nerviosa, también podía ver la expresión bastante preocupadas como nerviosas - …Buenas noches – la cola se soltó de Joshua que este miraba confundido a todas. Levanto sus hombros y se retiró.

Cuando salió, Mintaki miro a Sasha -¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – le pregunto enfrentándose a ella.

\- …No lo sé.

* * *

Joshua estaba acostado en la cama, terminando de leer las últimas letras del libro.

Cuando termino de leerlo, lo puso en la mesita de noche para después suspirar.

Las chicas tenían razón.

El libro también decía cosas malas de los cristianos, pero la diferencia es que sus amigas le dijeron con censura.

Pero el libro lo explico de forma más grotesca y sin pelos en la lengua.

Los cristianos masacraron no solamente a estas criaturas sino también a personas que estaban relacionadas con ellas, destruían los pueblos que vivían, pero no solamente que tenían una alianza con ellos, hasta inclusive los que mantenían un estatus neutral en su guerra.

Una guerra donde el cristianismo se encargó de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra…hasta hoy.

Suspiro otra vez y vio afuera, viendo la casa de su vecino con esa problemática lamia, para después mirar hacia el cielo nocturno viendo la majestuosa luna llena _"¿Qué quiso decir de tener un ojo cuando hay luna llena?"_ pensó curioso.

¿Qué podría pasar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

¡Bienvenido a la ciudad! Parte 1

Joshua estaba dormido siendo vigilado por Shasha en la puerta gracias a un pequeño huequito al abrir la puerta. Lo suficiente para que ella lo viese pero no lo suficiente para que alguna luz del pasillo entrase y molestase al humano dormido.

Shasha suspiro, cerrando la puerta y retroceder, no sin antes de ver a Shitin delante de ella - ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste de…bueno, nuestro problema nocturno? – le pregunto.

Shasha podía ver que, igual como la Lamia, estaba un tanto sonrojada y podía ver, aunque muy poco, que su entrepierna estaba un tanto mojada.

Ella sabía por excelencia el porqué de las dos.

\- No…no lo sé, quizás por miedo o algo así – le respondió, pero su voz no sonaba por nada segura.

Shitin suspiro y camino hacia su cuarto pero un poco más veloz – Mintaki se cerró en su cuarto y se tomó la pastilla. Si fuera tú, lo haría lo mismo – se fue a su cuarto, que estaba al lado de Mintaki.

Shasha se deslizo hacia su cuarto, no sin antes de escuchar leves gemidos y lloriqueos en la puerta de Mintaki.

Shasha entró a su cuarto y suspiro, moviéndose hacia su maleta. Aunque técnicamente estaba vacía, aún había algo que no había sacado. Se movilizo hacia la maleta y abrió uno de los bolsillos para sacar un frasco de pastillas especial.

Especial únicamente para las Mamonos.

La abrió y trago de una dos pastillas, la cantidad suficiente para las Lamias.

Se fue a su cama para acostarse. Si lo que dijo Mintaki era verdad, ya que había hablado con una amiga experta en astrología con el teléfono de la casa después de que Joshua se fuese a su cuarto, le había dicho que solo falta un mes para que salga otra luna llena.

Shasha suspiro, ella esperaba que pudiese encontrar a su amor…la de todas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, Joshua estaba en el pasillo aún con cara de sueño e ir nuevamente a su cama para volver a dormir.

Lo peor de todo, es que era lunes, uno de los días que más odiaba.

Se rasco los ojos y fue hacia las habitaciones de las distintas chicas, pensando que, después de la piyamada, se fuesen a sus respectivos cuartos.

O aún estaban en la habitación de Shasha.

Tocó la primera puerta, escuchando un leve quejido de molestia – Ya bajo, papá – dijo la voz aún dormilona de Shitin, haciendo reír a Joshua.

¿Cuántas veces no había lo dicho eso a sus padres?

La sonrisa se eliminó al recordar esos bellos recuerdos, algo que jamás regresaría a su vida. Agitó su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente.

En la segunda puerta, que era la de Mintaki por eliminación, tocó y, de susto, escucho como algo pesado se cayó de algún sitio.

\- ¡¿Vente cobarde, que te destrozare en dos?! – gritó alarmada la Minotauro enfurecida y preparada para la lucha.

\- Fui yo, lo siento – se disculpó Joshua arrepentido.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento, yo/¡Cállense ustedes dos, ya que me levantó! – grito enfurecida la Arpia.

Joshua se rio un poco nervioso ante el grito de Shitin _"Se nota que no es madrugadora"_ pensó un tanto gracioso.

Fue hacia la última puerta, donde estaba Shasha. Tocó la puerta y de repente, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo salió, haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

Joshua apartó rápidamente su mirada hacia un lado.

Mientras que Shasha cerró un poco más la puerta para que no se vea mucho su cuerpo casi desnudo – J-Joshua-kun ¿Qué haces tan despierto? – pregunto extrañada y avergonzada la Lamia.

\- B-Bueno, es para decirles para que baje a desayunar y para decirles una noticia.

\- ¿Noticia?

\- Hai, pero quiero que bajen todas.

\- ¿Entendido? – respondió, pero estaba muy confundida.

Cuando Shasha cerró la puerta y a su vez bajando las escaleras, pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera, la voz de duda y tímida de Shitin resonó - ¿J-Joshua? – el humano giro su cabeza para ver a Shitin asomándose en la puerta.

\- Dime.

\- ¿M-Me podrías ayudar en algo? – pregunto, pero aún estaba más tímida que antes.

Joshua estaba confundido ante la curiosa escena ante sus ojos, pero era su amiga y se fue directo hacia su puerta. Cuando llegó, Joshua lo miraba para que le explicase el por qué – E-Es una…cosa privada.

\- ¿Privada?

\- Hai, necesito que me bañes.

Joshua miró a su amiga Arpía como si le hubiese crecido una tercera ala - ¿Qué?

\- D-Dije que/No, ya entendí del baño, preguntaba ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto confundido - ¿Por qué no a Mintaki o a Shasha?

\- B-Bueno, es muy simple – Joshua miró extrañado a la Arpía – Mintaki, por ser una Minotauro, es más fuerte que un humano. Podría ocurrir un accidente y posiblemente me podría partir un ala – dijo, algo temerosa la Arpía.

\- ¿Y por Shasha?

\- Bueno, su cola – Joshua la miro como si esa palabra fuese un comentario ofensivo directo hacia el humano - ¡N-No me malinterpretes, es que me ponen los pelos de punta esa cola!

\- ¿Por?

\- Bueno, a m-mí y mi raza nos gusta bañarnos con agua fría y…bueno, solo utiliza la imaginación – explico mejor la Arpía, haciendo asentir a Joshua.

Serpiente con agua fría, más con una Arpía que, de por sí, era pequeña en comparación, no daba un resultado…bonito.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo sola? – pregunto.

\- Hai, pero los baños son algo pequeños y no hay mucho espacio para moverse. Quizás pueda utilizar el yacusi pero necesitaría tener una mano.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Primordialmente, quitarme la ropa, ponerme una nueva, lavar mi cuerpo donde mis alas no puedan alcanzar…todo eso.

\- Oh… - Joshua se sonrojó un poco.

Más o menos era parecido como su ocurrencia con Shasha, pero ese momento era más bien una broma y algo para relajar, pero esto era algo completamente distinto por dos razones.

La primera era que ÉL iba a desnudar a Shitin de garras hasta la cabeza, también significaba que necesitaría sacar su ropa interior.

Lo segundo, y lo MÁS importante era que, aunque era adulta, tenía la forma de una adolescente. Sabía que nadie podía saber eso, pero que alguien se meta en el baño y lo vea bañándose con Shitin desnuda, a los ojos de esa persona se podía verse como un pedofilia.

Peor si esa persona sabe poco o nada acerca de las mamonos, más específicamente de la familia de las Arpías, ya que la mayoría tenían una figura y tamaño de una adolescente o pre-adolescente, o eso decía el libro.

Obvio que nadie desconocido iba a entrar a la fuerza y verlos desnudos en el baño, pero aun así ese miedo estaba rodeando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Joshua-kun? – Llamo Shitin, haciendo que Joshua la mirase – Si no quieres hacerlo, est/No, lo hare – la detuvo con una voz llena de confianza – Aunque será mi primera vez bañando a una Arpía.

\- E-Entiendo…ve al baño y espérame – Joshua asintió y se fue hacia la dirección de su cuarto para posteriormente irse al baño.

Todo lo que ocurrió después, fue un silencio bastante incomodo en la comodidad de los dos cuartos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joshua estaba en el baño únicamente con una toalla, y la única barrera entre estar casi desnudo a completamente desnudo.

Joshua estaba, en un todo, nervioso, por bañar a Shitin. Estaba tan nervioso y tenso que, cuando abrió la puerta, dio un salto por el susto y casi se le cae la toalla.

La que entró fue Shitin que tenía aun su ropa como vio más temprano, lo único distinto era su toalla encima de su hombro – Hola – saludo muy nerviosa Shitin.

\- Hola – saludo igualmente nervioso Joshua.

Después de ese saludo incomodo, el silencio paso a un incómodo a casi mortal.

" _Hermana, te odio"_ pensó furiosa ante las palabras de su hermana que le conto acerca de su baño con su esposo…

Eso y por otra cosa más.

Shitin se acercó hacia Joshua, pero con un sonrojo prominente - ¿Me ayudas?

\- ¡A, si! – se recordó, ya que se había olvidado por los nervios de su tarea primaria – Y, ¿Dónde comienzo?

\- Bueno… - Shitin se sonrojo de una manera un tanto fuerte - …puedes quitarme mi camisa primero, c-como inicio.

Joshua trago fuerte ante su misión. Él se acercó hacia Shitin, que ella aparto la mirada mientras que Joshua agarraba su camisa y la levantaba, mientras que la Arpía levantaba sus alas para mayor comodidad para el hombre.

La Arpía gimió levemente ante las manos que rozaron sus alas - ¿¡E-Estas bien?! – pregunto preocupado.

\- N-No, es que… - ella se sonrojo apartando su mirada – N-Nada, solo continua.

Joshua asintió mientras quitaba su camisa. Cuando la quito, solo le faltaba su sostén de color caramelo. Joshua trago saliva y, cuando asintió Shitin, se puso espaldas de ella a sé preparó para agarrar y quitar el sostén.

Joshua pudo escuchar como Shitin jadeaba un poco al tocar levemente su espalda, pero sabiendo que no dijo nada para que se detuviese, siguió hasta que se lo quito.

Los dos suspiraron, aunque Joshua suspiro de forma más pesada - ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Shitin con una voz un tanto tímida.

\- Un…¿poco? – le respondió.

\- Bueno…¿continuamos?

Si Joshua pensaba que sacarle la camisa era de por sí difícil, la parte de abajo lo fue aún más. Ya que estaba muy cerca de la parte intima de la Arpía, pero las piernas fue un tanto dificultoso, por ser patas un tanto robustas.

Los dos suspiraron muy pesado después de terminar de quitarle la ropa.

Cuando Joshua le iba a hablarle, la puerta se abrió de forma violenta, revelando a Smith sin lentes y una mirada enojada - ¡¿Qué están ha – fue detenida abruptamente por una especie de palo por parte de Miltaki. Smith se quedó inconsciente mientras que Mintaki miro a los dos, les guiño el ojo, y cerró la puerta, escuchando como algo pesado estaba siendo arrastrado.

Los dos pestañearon ante lo que vieron, para después mirarse entre sí completamente perdidos - ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Joshua.

\- N-No lo sé.

\- Pero Mintaki estaba bastante tranquila al vernos – comentó, mirando a la Arpía.

Ella suspiro – Les dije a las chicas que tú…yo…ayudarme a quitarme la ropa. Ellas no tienen ningún problema con respecto a eso – le respondió Shitin.

\- ¡¿D-De verdad?! – dijo muy impactado ante las palabras de la Arpía. Ya que si esta situación fuese más "Normal", las chicas vendrían al baño con bates al golpearlo pensando que la estaba manoseando o intentando violarla.

Pero esto era algo que no entendía.

¿Por qué estás mujeres estaban tan positivas ante esto? Claro, tampoco iba a venir la típica situación Anime que la o las chicas miraban y a su vez golpeaban al pobre hombre ante tal movida pervertida del hombre.

Ya sea de forma intencional o no.

Pero estar en una situación, rodeadas de tres chicas hermosas no humanas ya era estar en un nivel alto de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿V-Vamos a continuar? – pregunto Shitin, recuperando el sonrojo que perdió en la entrada brusca de Smith.

\- H-Hai – le respondió, igual o más nervioso y tenso que antes.

Él le iba a quitarle a la Arpía el sostén para hacer tiempo y que ella se arrepiente y llame a una de las dos chicas para que le quite la pantaleta.

Pero había un gran problema.

Cuando se fijó en su espalda, no había la típica tela que sujetaba el sostén - ¿D-Donde está? – pregunto confundido, ya que ella tiene el sostén ¿Dónde está unión?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Para quitarte el sostén.

\- Ah, bueno, en eso no te tienes que preocuparte – cuando Joshua le iba preguntarle el porqué, Shitin movió un tanto brusco sus dos alas, haciendo que algunas plumas se moviesen de forma anormal, para después el sostén se cayese.

\- ¿Qué…

\- Este sostén es especial para mi raza, ya que las espaldas de las Arpías son, en general, sensibles ante el tacto y solamente nos dejamos tocar ante los seres cercanos.

Joshua miro a Shitin entre una mezcla de sorpresa y cariño. Aunque no tenga mucho tiempo de haberse conocido, tener esas palabras lo hacía sentir especial.

\- Shitin…arigatou.

Shitin volteó su cabeza y, aun teniendo el sonrojo, le dio una sonrisa cariñosa.

Pero lamentablemente el momento se destruyó al escuchar un extraordinario grito de Smith.

\- ¡Déjame en paz Minotauro loca o te deportare!

\- ¡La única deportada será tú, y la agente que te sacara será Pata-san!

Después de ese comentario, se escuchó un buen grito de dolor y luego un portazo.

Los dos se miraron con sonrisas nerviosas ante tal…escena auditiva.

\- ¿C-Continuamos?

Joshua asintió y continuó ante la actividad más difícil de todas.

Las pantaletas.

Joshua trago fuertemente saliva y se agacho, agarrando los extremos de la ropa íntima y comenzó a bajarla, para ver su intimidad al frente de sus ojos. Joshua movió los ojos hacia la dirección de la prenda íntima y Shitin levanto una pata y luego la otra.

Aunque la escena no duro mucho. Los dos lo sintieron como si se tardase un siglo entero.

Los dos suspiraron de forma pesada y Joshua se quitó el sudor de su frente ante tal actividad, aunque no física, si mental.

\- Listo – suspiro aliviado.

\- Hai ¡Listo chicas! – grito Shitin, asustando un poco a Joshua.

\- ¡Por fin, pensaban que iban a pasar uno o dos inviernos! – dijo contenta la Lamia, abriendo la puerta junto con Mintaki.

Eso no sería malo, pero lo malo de esa entrada era que estaban desnudas con sus toallas en sus hombros.

Completamente desnudas.

Joshua se puso más rojo, mientras que Shitin se metía al agua. Después la siguió Shasha pero esta se metió su lado de la piscina para no hibernar por accidente.

Joshua trago saliva ante esto y se iba a retirar, pero no contaba, como un rayo, que la Minotauro se saliese de la piscina y agarrase el brazo y llevándolo donde estaba la Arpía y la pared que separaba la zona natural y la fría - ¿Para dónde vas?

\- ¡S-Salir, no me meteré con ustedes y/¡Por favor, somos amigos, tampoco te vamos a matarte por meterte en el agua.

" _Ese es mi temor"_ pensó con temor al pensar en algunas posibles…cosas que podría pasar. Si estuviesen en una playa, estaría menos nervioso, pero estaban en el baño, desnudo, antes unas mujeres hermosas, y además de tener fuerza muscular y afiladas garras-depende de quien se hable-que lo podían lastimar.

Antes de que pudiese protestar, la Minotauro lo lanzo hacia la piscina, donde estaba Shitin casi aplastándola.

\- ¡Hey, casi me aplasta cerebro de musculo! – grito enojada con una vena en la frente.

\- Lo tenía calculado.

\- Claro, como esta mañana que te tuve que ayudar acomodando la cama – comento Shasha, ante el sonrojo de vergüenza de la Minotauro.

\- ¡Y-Yo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de camas! – se defendió.

Joshua salió del agua, escupiendo lo que había entrado en su boca. Sabía que estas piscinas eran hondas, pero no TAN onda. Literalmente podía meter una jauría de delfines y aun podía haber espacio, claro, si se habla de lo hondo, ya que lo ancho era suficientemente grande para que gente-y Mamono-pudiesen pasar una tarde tranquila.

Aunque lo interesante era el muro muy grueso que separaba un lado-donde estaba Shasha-y el otro-donde están los demás-. Joshua tenía un presentimiento de que servía que las aguas no se mezclen y que las razas tipo Shasha-en el sentido de la sangre fría-no tuviesen algún tipo de accidente fatal _"¿Está casa está preparada para distintas razas?"_ pensó por un instante, pero si fuese así ¿Por qué él estaba viviendo aquí en vez de una comunidad de Mamonos de distintas razas? Si tuviese compañeras de cuarto, lo entendería, pero en el primer día estaba solo sin ningún alma hasta que llego Shasha y después las otras dos.

\- ¡Bola de cañón! – todos los pensamientos fueron eliminados ante la zambullida nada suave de Mintaki, salpicando mucha agua y hacer que Shasha fuese afectada un poco.

\- ¡Hey, que mierda te pasa por ese inexistente cerebro! ¡¿Quieres que me ahogue por hibernación o qué?! – le grito entre enfadada y en shock ante la posibilidad de morir.

\- ¡Oh por favor, solo te alcanzo un poquito de agua!

\- ¡Si, la miniatura de un tsunami querrás decir! – las dos se dejaron de mirarse.

Mientras que la Arpía se mataba de la risa ante lo que veía y Joshua-que le estaba lavando las plumas a ella-reía un tanto nervioso.

Las dos Mamonos miraron a esos dos, para después mirarse entre sí, solo para reírse de manera muy fuerte ante la previa situación.

Rara mañana para bañarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Castellano) - ¿Así que entro solo para romperme las pelotas? – pregunto Joshua en su idioma original ante la Lamia.

\- Exacto. No sé cómo lo supo pero fue directamente al baño aun sabiendo que estaba ocupado.

\- Ya veo – asintió Joshua (Japones) - ¿Y ese palo? – pregunto Joshua, viendo como la Minotuaro se sentaba al lado suyo.

\- Es simple, en mi cultura es normal que una Minotauro tenga un arma que la defina. Ya que soy lenta pero muy fuerte, me toco el martillo.

\- ¿Eres o eras una guerrera? – pregunto Shitin sentada en el pequeño sillón.

\- No, es más algo de tradición que otra cosa. Tanto guerreas y no guerreras tienen un arma que la presentan, no importando si tiene o no algún entrenamiento militar.

\- ¿Cómo saben que debes llevar un martillo? Y además ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Shasha.

\- Lo primero es muy simple. Ven a la minotauro un tanto a escondidas para ver que aptitud tienen. Si es veloz pero débil, si es lenta pero fuerte, si tiene precisión pero no tiene ni fuerza ni velocidad y otras más. Y lo otro es más bien por comodidad por el acta. Aunque no me lleve a todas partes mi martillo, si sería un tanto…peligroso llevarlo consigo mismo.

\- ¿Y ese palo? – pregunto Joshua

\- Bueno, es lo más cercano de un martillo y no lastimaría a un humano, pero si dejaría una buena marca o, como se le deje muy bien claro a esa mujer, un buen chichón.

\- Pero ¿no tienes miedo a que te saquen del país?

\- ¿Por qué? Una mujer entro y abrió el baño aun sabiendo que había alguien dentro. Ella debería tener más miedo que le denunciemos o que la demandemos por acoso y entrar sin pedir permiso a una casa ajena.

\- ¿Sin pedir…? Me quieres decir que la dejaron pasar pero ella no dijo nada del por qué ¿verdad?

\- No, entro con una llave y entro como si está fuese su casa.

\- Maldita zorra – gruño Shitin.

\- Repítelo tres veces por nosotros – exclamo Shasha con un suspiro – A veces no entiendo a esa amante del café.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Mintaki.

\- Cuando estuve en su oficina, tomaba más de siete cafés gracias a una máquina de hacer café que alguien le regalo.

\- ¿Quién fue? – pregunto Joshua.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que fue un canadiense, ya que en esa ocasión susurro "Amo a los canadienses".

Todos se miraron entre sí, pensando que ese sujeto podría ser un amigo cercano de Smith o el PERO de sus bromas.

\- Hey Joshua ¿vas a publicar ese libro? – pregunto Shitin.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben?

\- Culpable – respondió Shasha levantando la mano – Pero lo que dice la Arpía es verdad ¿Cuándo la publicaras? O en este caso ¿Re-publicaras?

\- Bueno… - Joshua se rasco su mentón, quizás no sea la opción que genere mucho dinero pero quizás le pueda darle una leve ganancia…si pudiese encontrar un publicador que no le timen o intenten robarle el libro y sus derechos de autor si se vuelve famoso. Joshua suspiro – Aunque quisiera hacer eso ¿Qué empresa voy?

\- ¡Eso es muy simple! – todas miraron a la Minotauro, hasta que las dos Mamonos abrieron los ojos y sintieron, aparentemente sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo la Minotauro.

Joshua miraba a las hembras muy confundido ¿de qué estaban hablando?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joshua estaba esperando a las demás chicas en la sala, con su libro a mano algo tembloroso. Él estaba nervioso lo que pudiese pasar, ya que en América, siempre los publicadores quieren estar en lo seguro, como sacar primero los libros de gente famosa de cualquier índole. Si alguien le preguntase, diría que él odiaba a esos youtubers que publicaban y siempre le dirían un sí. Claro, el leyó algunos de esos libros de uno de sus favoritos, que era del tal y muy grosero Dross, aunque ya no es tan famoso después de su muerte por un fan loco de él, creyendo que podría pasar algo si lo matase, ya que Dross menciono que lo matasen y recibirían un premio del más allá.

Pero eso estaba en su personaje, Dross, y no lo decía en serió-y lo había puesto tanto en el inicio y final de su video-. Esos Halloweens, para sus fans-en ese momento-lo hacían por honor hacia él tanto disfrazándose de sus distintos personajes, vendiendo y publicitando todo lo posible sus libros; para que la memoria de él no muriese, pero hoy en día solo es recordado por algunos cultos.

" _No pienses lo que paso hace diez años, estamos en 2040"_ pensó un tanto triste. Obviamente la muerte de ese youtuber no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, ya que no lo conocía por nada, pero si le afectaba en algo y era por su madre, ya que ella siempre decía que, uno de esos youtubers Latinoamericanos, su favorito y siempre en los sábado, en la noche y las luces apagadas veía tanto videos de misterio y terror o esa faceta interesante de un cuenta cuentos de terror.

Joshua suspiro, siempre amaba esos momentos, aunque él siempre saltaba del susto al escuchar un sonido extraño cuando era más joven.

Levanto rápidamente la cabeza y viendo a las escaleras. Obviamente era un tanto bobo estar nervioso ante sus amigas, pero lo que escuchaba no eran sus pasos, eran más normales, eran de ¿humanos?

Joshua abrió los ojos ante lo que vio, ya que eran sus amigas pero en forma ¿humana? _"¿Cómo es posible?"_ pensó sin hallarle algún sentido ante lo que veía.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – pregunto Mintaki con un sonrisa

\- ¡¿Sorprendido?! – exclamo ante la pregunta media boba de Mintaki - ¡¿Pero mírense todas ustedes; antes eran Mamonos y ahora son como humanas?!

\- Es simple – comentó Shasha, halando levemente un collar. Ese mismo collar también la tenían las otras dos. En vez de decir alguna palabra, Shasha se quitó el collar y una leve pero potente luz envolvió las piernas y cintura humana, para después convertirse en una cola.

La cola de Shasha.

\- ¿C-C-C-C… - Joshua no sabía que decir.

\- Este collar es mágico y nos permiten camuflarnos entre ustedes – respondió Shitin.

\- ¿Es posible? Digo ¿no es algo incómodo un cambió a otro de golpe?

\- Bueno… - Mintaki se masajeo un poco su mentón – Al principio es incómodo por no tener tus piernas verdaderas, y en el caso de Shasha-san, cola. Pero fuera de eso, es como si siempre estuviéramos caminando en dos patas.

\- Pero para ustedes dos se entiende – comentó Joshua, refiriéndose a la Minotauro y a la Arpía, que son razas que siempre-o no tanto, depende de quién se hable-caminan en dos patas – Pero ¿el tuyo? – miro a Shasha, que se puso su collar nuevamente transformándose en la "Shasha humana".

\- No soy experta en magia, pero creo que tiene que ver que las Lich, Brujas de Baphomet o las Magas oscuras meten toda una experiencia de vida a estos collares para que razas de mi tipo puedan caminar en dos piernas en vez de tambalearse para mantener un equilibrio ante una situación incómoda.

\- I-Increíble – dijo impresionado ante lo que veía ante sus ojos y escuchaba sus oídos – Pero yo vi por varios días a Mamonos sin esconderse.

\- Eso es simple, es que hubo una competición de disfraces de anime y de criaturas mágicas, así que las Mamonos podían estar en su verdadera forma e iban a esa competencia – explico Shitin.

\- Pero ustedes son verdaderas.

\- Cierto, es por eso que hay un truco. Para las Mamono que estaban participando, ponían una excusa para no recibir un trofeo y hacer que lo gane alguien que si se dedicó amor, tiempo, dinero y sangre al hacer su traje y traerlo.

Joshua se quedó sin habla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Ahora que lo veo, no estoy nada seguro de hacer esto"_ después de su plática un tanto larga acerca de las Mamonos y collares, salieron para ir a la edificio donde estaba esa tal compañía que van a repartir los libros.

Después de llegar a una parte de Tokio entre el tren y la caminata, llegaron y decir que Joshua estaba contento y ansioso sería la mentira más grande de su cabeza, ya que conocía esta compañía y jamás esperaba verla en este modo.

Está compañía solamente provenía de Japón, pero es famoso a nivel mundial, ya que todo libro que ellos publicasen, es un éxito rotundo o que tienen suficientes ganancias para no clasificar un libro como un fracaso total.

Joshua trago saliva, ya que si tienen esa racha de éxitos en sus espaldas, eso significaría que deben de tener una gran demanda de los escritores y sus libros.

Joshua retrocedió y casi sale huyendo si no fuera por Mintaki que, gracias a su tamaño, podía sentir sus senos en su nuca - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto levemente preocupada.

\- Estoy muerto.

\- Pero yo sé que triunfaras – comentó Shasha.

\- P-Pero son…ellos.

\- Pero si no lo pruebas, no sabremos si le gusto tu libro o no – comentó Shitin.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si soy el hazmerreír de toda esa empresa?

\- Joshua-kun – los brazos de Shasha envolvió el cuello de Joshua, mientras que el hombre miraba a la Lamia-pero humana-con muchos nervios – Soy tú amiga y sé, por todas mis escamas, que saldrás victorioso.

Joshua trago saliva mientras que Shasha se soltaba de su cuello. Joshua cerró los ojos y avanzó hacia la entrada de ese edificio.

\- ¡Te esperaremos afuera, campeón! – le grito Mintaki, haciéndole la pose de la victoria.

" _Solo espero que no fracase"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de pasar por la recepción y decir sus planes de publicación, la mujer le indico que debía estar en el último piso, donde su jefa va a recibirlo, analizar el libro y darle la buena o mala noticia.

Lo interesante que Joshua vio en esos momentos de caminata hacia el ascensor era que la comunidad era muy alegre. Claro, tampoco iba a decir que una empresa debía de ser una especie de cementerio, pero pensaba que una empresa tan prestigiosa y famosa como está debía de tener una actitud más…¿sería quizás?'

" _Ahora no sé qué pensar para quitarme estos nervios de la cabeza"_ pensó, ya que Joshua estaba en la sala de espera al frente de la oficina de la jefa de publicidad o algo relacionado.

\- Puedes pasar – dijo una voz femenina adentro de la oficina.

Joshua trago saliva y siguió las órdenes que le dieron.

Cuando entro pudo ver a una mujer con ¿orejas?

\- Eh…¿hola?

\- ¡Bienvenido! – ella le dio una sonrisa, pero fue eliminada por curiosidad al ver al hombre - ¿Pasa algo?

En vez de responderle, se señaló a si mismo donde estaban las orejas – Ah, no te preocupes, yo sé que estas eso del Intercambio.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por la secretaria de abajo. Solo una Mamono puede conocer a otra, especialmente si tienes un conocimiento hacia la magia. Ahora por favor, siéntese para hablar de su publicación.

Joshua le dio una ligera reverencia y se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina, al frente del escritorio.

Joshua pudo ver que esta oficina, en vez de las otras que fue que siempre tenían esa pizca de seriedad, aquí pareciera más un lugar para reunirse con amigos para tomar unos tragos. Ya que había desde fotos de esta Mamono con otros escritores y empleados, aunque no sabía quién era quien, además de algunos trofeos de libros.

\- Increíble ¿verdad?- Joshua dio un ligero brinco del susto, ya que estaba tan concentrado en esta oficina tan rara que se había olvidado por completo del porqué estaba ahí – Pero primero, quiero leer tú libro a ver si es buena, mala o necesita arreglos – Joshua sintió y le dio el libro.

Después de eso, paso una hora que pareciera más como un siglo, ya que está Mamono leía ese libro como si tuviese prisa ¿o acaso era mal libro y no quería decirlo por comodidad? Joshua ajito un poco su cabeza, ella era dueña de una empresa multimillonaria y no debería tener mucho corazón con respecto a las personas como Joshua.

\- Interesante.

\- ¿Q-Qué es interesante?

\- Que este libro sea una versión descarada de nuestra historia.

\- ¿E-Eso está m-mal? – pensó, esperando no ofender a la Mamono.

\- Lo dije en el bueno sentido, no en el malo – corrigió la mujer – Por favor, firme aquí para hacer nuestros futuros negocios – ella sacó un solo papel del contrato.

" _Aquí vamos"_ pensó, ya que estaba un tanto acostumbrado de que empresas le den un contrato, pero con varias trampas como qué: si el libro es famoso, el escritor original será eliminado y nosotros-la empresa-seremos los únicos responsables de su éxito; o mantener como prisionero por un suelo BAJÍSIMO por una cantidad de años sin posibilidad de renunciar.

Agarro el contrato y se impresiono, no era un contrato de líneas tras líneas y tras líneas, sino más corta.

Pero también, y pensaba que fuese una especie de broma, el contenido del contrato

 **Querido lector, bienvenido a la empresa Book Enterprise World, una compañía donde escritores como usted, desconocido ante el mundo, quiere publicar su libro para que lectores lean una historia interesante. En este contrato se reafirmara que, si su libro fuese un completo éxito, tendrás toda la responsabilidad y crédito al hacer dicho libro. También, en cuestión de las ganancias obtenidas del libro, habrá una diferencia entre 60%-para el escritor-y nosotros el 40%. El tiempo de duración que debe de tener cada libro es de una duración igual o menor de diez años o que tus fans quieran tú cabeza. Y además tendrás la total libertad de decidir si sacar una secuela de dicho libro, precuela, Spin Of o, directamente, un nuevo libro.**

 **Te deseamos las mejores de las suertes en tú camino de escritor, y además de que si tienes dudas, habla con la gerente-el que está al frente tuyo querido lector-para que te pueda responderte o necesites ayuda en algo como la portada del libro o hasta ideas nuevas.**

 **Atentamente: Sarah, la Gyoubu Danuki** (o Tanuki para los no tan entendidos)

Joshua pestañeaba varias veces. Hasta giraba la hoja para saber si no había algo escrito detrás, ya que el contrato era en un todo, perfecto para él y su situación como escritor y, posible, trabajo.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con el contrato? – en vez de sonar ansiosa, enojada o desesperada para que Joshua firme el contrato, más bien era una voz tranquila ansiosa de responder todas las dudas posibles.

\- Bueno…veraz… - Joshua no sabía que preguntarle - ¿Tendré algún representante o algo así?

\- No – negó Sarah – Aunque si estaremos en contacto si surge algo problemático o dificultad.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Ya sabes, como la típica y estúpida censura que aparece en todo hasta en el cereal – comentó un tanto metafórico.

Joshua suspiro, sabía que el comentario que hizo está Mamono era sarcástico, pero lo extraño es que lo dijo ella, la jefe de la empresa, no una empleada cualquiera.

Joshua agarro un bolígrafo y lo firmo, para después dársela a Sarah que tenía una dulce sonrisa – Arigatou por confiar en nosotros, no te arrepentirás, pero antes te tengo que explicarte algunas cosas – Joshua asintió – Lo primero es la censura y tendrás todo el derecho y decisión de que se aprobé.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto impresionado ante está gran libertad.

\- Hai, aunque habrá dos tipos de censuras, o por lo menos la clasificamos aquí: la primera es la boba, para que llegue a un público más general aun sabiendo que es una obra literaria adulta.

\- ¿Paso? – pregunto, refiriéndose si hubo problemas de algún tipo.

\- Lamentablemente sí; hubo problemas con personas de grupos entre religiosos, grupos de cultos y hasta esas falsas Feministas o en este caso, Feminazi.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto curioso.

\- Ese es el problema ¡de todo! – exclamo un tanto cabreada – "Que es muy violento" "Que las mujeres están sexualizadas" "Que las mujeres no tienen una acción importante" "Que ofende a nuestro dios" ¡Y un gran etcétera! Y nosotras no nos quejamos de nada…bueno, casi.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Hai, ese es el segundo tipo, el entendible. Ya que hay libros que, en cierta forma, pueden ser ofensivo no para un grupo especificó de personas, sino que pueda afectar a nivel general de algún modo. Como en varias ocasiones ¿quieres escucharlas para tener un ligero ejemplo?

Joshua, sin decir nada, asintió. En ninguna empresa le daban consejos, más bien lo dejaban a su suerte, y si hacían enojar a alguien iba a decaer todo el problema al escritor y no a la empresa.

\- Bueno, en uno de esos, y fue más un error del escritor por no saber mucho, de que agarro a un personaje muy importante en la historia cultural de India. Obvio que fue más un malentendido por la desinformación. Otro fue en el Reino Acuático, más específicamente entre las sirenas. Hubo un libro que tenía una escena de canibalismo.

\- ¿Entre sirenas? – pregunto Joshua un tanto interesado y asqueado. No le gustaba ese tipo de libro que se base en completo en lo sangriento o gore.

\- No, es más bien que las sirenas caníbales de ese libro comían a niños pequeños de todo tipo de raza, hasta la suya propia. Eso las incomodaban bastante ya que son maternales por naturaleza, así que hicimos un libro especial para ellas que, en vez de bebes humanos, cachorritos, gatitos, y criaturas lindas. Quizás si lo lees no va a tener mucho sentido la historia pero de igual forma es grotesca.

Joshua miro impresionado a Sarah, eso sí era libertad creativa hasta cierto punto de lo razonable y lógico.

\- Agradezco está entrevista.

\- No tienes por qué – ella le extendió la mano para despedirse – Aunque si llamaría mucho la atención de las Mamonos pero en el bueno sentido. Somos de mente abierta – ella le guiño el ojo, haciendo poner una sonrisa a Joshua.

Día uno, completado y con éxito.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joshua salía del edificio para encontrar a sus amigas conversando entre sí con helados y algunas bolsas de compras…¿Qué?

\- Chicas, no quiero ser entrometido pero ¿Dónde sacaron el dinero para comprar la ropa? – pregunto, ya que suponía que ellas tenían suficiente dinero para comprar algún aperitivo, pero no ropa.

\- Bueno… - todas miraron a una dirección.

Joshua siguió la mirada de las demás chicas y vio algo que casi le mata de la risa.

Era Smith llorando con una LARGA cuenta de compras.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto conteniendo la risa.

\- ¡Yo te diré que paso! – grito una mujer.

En una tienda de ropa salieron otras chicas además de estar acompañado por chicos y un niño.

La más grande de todas era de piel un tanto morena, además de tener unos senos de gran tamaño que, en vez de senos pareciera más unas patillas. Una franela blanca que moldeaba bien su toso y una falda larga de color azul marino.

Junto con ella era un niño de no más de seis años, que se escondía detrás de la gran mujer con un ligero temor, además de tener un sombrero de gran tamaño. Cualquiera diría que es un tanto bobo, pero este niño era albino y ahí explicaba el sombrero raro. Camisa marrón de mangas largas; guantes y pantalones largos color beige.

La otra era como una jovencita entre los 12 o 15 años de edad, aunque su mirada era un tanto interesante. Ella vestía una franela blanca con una falda azul marino, cualquiera diría que es un estudiante que se escapó de la escuela.

El chico que estaba al lado de ella era un adulto de más o menos veinte años. Vestía una franela negra y pantalones negros. Además de que ellos dos se estaban agarrándose las manos, pero en vez de hermanos, pareciera más bien intima como si fuesen pareja.

La tercera mujer tenía algo que llamaba la atención de manera espectacular y eran sus cicatrices en su rostro, como si se hubiese hecho una operación además de tener una sonrisa pícara y payasa. Una franela rojo sangre, pantalones cortos, que revelaban otras cicatrices, de color marrón rojizo.

El chico de a su lado tenía un leve sonrojo de vergüenza, aunque Joshua no sabía el por qué, además de que la chica de las cicatrices tenía su brazo en sus hombros. Piel blanca; camisa azul y shorts azul marino.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Joshua curioso.

\- ¿¡No sabes quiénes somos?! – pregunto impresionada la mujer de cicatrices, haciendo a negar a Joshua - ¡Somos M-O-N!

\- ¿Eso es?

\- Joshua-kun, ellas se encargan de la seguridad de las Mamonos…si hay alguno – respondió Shitin.

\- ¡Y si los hay, aunque sean especiales esos cerdos! – gruño molesta la pequeña.

\- ¿Hay Mamonos salvajes o malignas? – pregunto Joshua.

\- ¿Acaso Smith no se los dijo? – pregunto la mujer grandota, haciendo negar a todos – Smith-san…ella te va a matar. Esa información era vital.

\- No molestes, tampoco están en peligro – comentó Smith sonando muy triste aún.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? – pregunto Shasha confundida.

\- Mejor almorcemos, que Smith va a pagar ¡o se lo diremos a la jefa! - Comentó la mujer de cicatrices.

\- ¡P-Pagare todo! – exclamo de forma rápida y asustada Smith.

\- ¡Así se habla, humana! ¡Vámonos! – todas siguieron a esa mujer enérgica.

¿Qué clase de información es tan importante para que sea preocupante?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todos estaban siguiendo al grupo, y aunque las amigas de Joshua sabían bien por donde iban, para Joshua lo ponía nervioso ya que se estaba dirigiéndose a ese tipo de callejones donde las pandillas se reunían.

Pero hay un problema. No había nadie.

Claro, hay gente caminando en las calles, pero en vez de gente de malas intenciones, eran más bien gente de buena categoría.

Había escuchado en la televisión que en Japón la criminalidad había bajado hasta tal punto de ser casi inexistente, como ese motociclista ladrón uno de esos casos. Pero Joshua pensaba que solo lo decían para aumentar el turismo en Japón, pero verlo en la vida real era algo increíble.

\- ¡Llegamos! – grito la mujer de cicatrices.

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Joshua, ya que solo veía al frente suyo una pared.

Una pared de ladrillos normal.

Sin responder esa pregunta, todas-menos la de cicatrices-se quitaron los mismo collares que tienen las chicas-y también ellas se la quitaron-.

La grandota ahora tenía un cuerno.

La niña, en vez de ser una jovencita…bueno, aún lo era, pero estaba desnuda pero la tapaba una especie de cintas alrededor de su cuerpo y a su vez tapando su desnudez. Eso y que su piel se puso morena y sus ojos se pusieron negros y ojos amarrillos.

La última no hubo muchos cambios, con la excepción de su único ojo y que se puso roja de vergüenza y abrazando más al chico de su lado.

\- Bienvenido al barrio Mamono – dijo la mujer de cicatrices, tocando algunos ladrillos y, mágicamente, la pared de ladrillos se abrió como si fuese un cuento mágico. Cuando se abrió, no solamente vio como si estuviese otro mundo, sino que había hombres, mujeres y Mamonos caminando juntos sin ningún problema.

\- ¿E-Esto es…

\- Esto, Joshua-kun, es la única ciudad Mamono fuera de Zipangu y los otros reinos. Bienvenido a la ciudad Monstruo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Noticia importante

¡Noticia que les interesaría! O quizás no.

¡Hola, soy Hotday Productions! O solo sólo Hotday para abreviar.

Estoy aquí para dar un comunicado que, quizás no sea muy importante…o quizás sí.

En todo caso, déjenme decirles que ¡llegamos a más de doscientos reviews (o comentarios para los no tan entendidos)!

Así que, para celebrar, voy a hacer esto. Un "Preguntas y respuestas" que me pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero habrá ciertas reglas.

No habrá spoilers de algún fanfic, así que no responderé ninguna pregunta como "¿Aparecerá "X" o "Y" personaje?" o "¿Meterás algún spin off (ya sea película, comic o libro)?"

No responderé preguntas personales por ser…bueno, personales.

No responderé preguntas como "X" o "Y" personaje se conocen, averígüenlo en el fic, no por aquí perezosos. Pero en todo caso, si puedo responder de donde me dio la inspiración o como me llego la idea de, ya sea del personaje, clan, la actitud (pero sin llegar al spoiler) y parecidos.

Eso sería todo por el momento, y además será aquí donde responderé las preguntas.

El tiempo límite de cada sección de preguntas será de más o menos de un mes de diferencia. Más o menos. Pueden poner preguntas tanto de forma común o con un PM.

Eso sería todo.

Se despide Hotday, sayonara

(La sección de preguntas será "Pregunta con Hotday"…por sí acaso se pierden, jeje)


End file.
